A Owl, A Wizard and A Red Head
by MeggieThePirate
Summary: Harry comes back after three months of searching for Voldemort. Ginny gets emotional. Ron and Hermione finally get their act together. Voldemort sends out his minions.Warning: This story IS HPGW & HGRW but there is alot of extra pairing between the 4.
1. Homecoming

A/N: Ok. All I can say…Is that I'm SORRRYYYYYY! I really just got so blocked on my last story that I HAD to dump it. I really have no clue what this is going to turn into. All I can promise is that it IS a Harry/Ginny story. And it IS a Ron/Hermione story and I WILL finish this. But we'll see. Bear with me and Happy reading!

Chapter One.

Homecoming.

Harry Potter wandered through the dimly lit hallway of the train looking for a place to sit. After nearly three months of looking for Voldemort, he was going home.

The scars and bruises that were now starting to fade proved that his search, while he still hadn't found Voldemort, hadn't been entirely in vain.

His plan was to return to the Dursley's for only long enough to pack the remainder of his stuff. Then he was headed for The Burrow where he'd been invited to stay the remainder of the summer before returning to school for his seventh and final year.

Harry had gotten dozens of letters from Ron and Hermione. Telling him of the goings on and constantly wishing he was home. Harry could never write back. It was to much of a risk. He'd even gotten a letter or two from Ginny, and it took all the strength he had to not write to her back.

Harry finally found a compartment that was empty; he had no wish to be around anybody.

"_I'll come home as soon as I can Ginny. And when it's safe, we can be together again. But I can't risk getting you hurt! Or killed!" Said Harry choking back tears as he tried to say a hurried goodbye to Ginny. "But Harr-" started Ginny who had already dissolved into tears. "No buts. Please understand Ginny I have to do this on my own." Said Harry. He gave her a quick hug, faltered, then pulled her into a kiss. "Goodbye Ginny." He said and then turned and left._

Harry snapped out of his memory as a portly woman who looked to be somewhere between 75 and 175 rolled the lunch trolley to a stop at his compartment door. "Fancy something to eat sir?" She said. Harry shook his head and the women continued down the hall. He couldn't shake the memory. His leg was shaking as he thought about the fact that he would see her in only a few hours.

Harry leaned his head against the cool glass of the window as he thought about her. Within minutes, he was asleep.

"ALL ASHORE!" Came the loud voice of the conductor and Harry sat bolt upright. He was back.

Harry climbed off the train slinging his backpack over his shoulder. Since he couldn't write to anyone, no one knew he was coming home. He walked to the edge of the sidewalk and looked around. Silently and quickly he pulled his wand out of his pocket and held it up with his right hand. Instantly a loud crack sounded, and a violent purple, triple-decker bus appeared and screeched to a stop in front of him.

Stan Shunpike, the conductor of the Night Bus hopped off the steps. "Harry! Your back, and alive." He said grinning. "You are alive right?"

"Yes, amazingly I'm still alive Stan. And I need to go to the Dursley's, and then to the Weasley's." Said Harry. "Alright then. Climb aboard." Said Stan.

A little while later, the bus stopped in front of the Dursley's house on Number 4 Privet Drive. Harry hopped down and looked at Stan. "I'll only be a minute." He said and continued inside. The Dursley's all froze as he entered. Harry ignored them and climbed the stairs two at a time to his old bedroom. He packed his trunk with the rest of his things, grabbed Hedwig's empty cage, (she was staying with the Weasley's) and took one last look at his room before walking out and closing the door.

The room was silent when he returned downstairs again. He paused for a moment and looked at the Dursley's one by one. "Goodbye then." He said. And with that, he walked out the door, down the sidewalk and climbed back onto the Night Bus.

Within the hour the Night Bus screeched to a halt outside the Burrow. Harry looked out the windows and saw Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Hermione plucking gnomes from the garden. They all looked up when the bus appeared. When Harry climbed down the steps of the bus they all stared, but only for a moment. In seconds Hermione had jumped on him gathering him into a hug and asking him if he was ok, Ron had grinned and gave him a brotherly hug and Mrs. Weasley had pulled him into a crushing bear hug. "Mum who was that?" Came a voice that Harry had waited three months to hear. Ron, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley moved aside and Harry saw Ginny only an instant before she saw him. "Harry." She said quietly. She ran to him and threw herself into his open arms. Harry held her tightly without an ounce of embarrassment for the looks he knew he was getting from Ron and Hermione. He could feel Ginny's small body shaking, and could hear her crying. He tightened his hold on her as he noticed this. In a few seconds they finally and reluctantly pulled apart. Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley who was smiling with satisfaction. "Ginny sweetheart why don't you and Hermione go put on some tea." She said and Ginny silently nodded not taking her eyes off of Harry for a second, but she and Hermione turned and walked inside.

"She's been worried about you dear." Said Mrs. Weasley. "Yeah, she's been going a bit bonkers without you Harry." Said Ron. A loud "Ahem" woke Harry up to the fact that Stan and the Night bus were still there. "Hate to interrupt, but we do have a schedule to keep." Said Stan, lugging Harry's trunk down the steps of the bus. "Well…See ya Harry." He said and tipped his hat to Mrs. Weasley. The Night bus disappeared with a loud crack and Harry grabbed his trunk. "Well. I'm hungry. What do you say do getting something to eat?" He said.

They were all sitting around the large table, with Harry working his way through soup, turkey, salad, bread, and a desert that looked like it would make him become an instant diabetic. Ginny, who had been on her feet cooking with her mother since he walked inside, finally took a seat next to him. Quietly, under the table Harry took her hand in his and held it. Ginny didn't say a thing. She just looked at him. "So, what happened out there Harry?" She asked. Everybody stiffened and waited.

Harry set down his fork, took a drink of water, and started to talk.

"Well. Are you sure you want to hear?" He said looking at Ginny. She just nodded.

"Well, in the beginning I just wanted revenge. But after about two or three days revenge turned into sheer determination. Determination to find Voldemort and get rid of him for good. I was going to find him. No matter what. Every time I got close, death eaters came. I managed to fight them off. Once I sent about 4 over the edge of a cliff. Literally. Finally about a month ago I found out where he was. I was almost there when I got attacked by 12 death eaters, and 3 dementors. They almost got the best of me." Ginny's was fighting off tears and Harry could see it. He gave her hand a little squeeze and she gave him a weak smile. Harry kept going. Talking almost directly to Ginny now. "But luckily I managed to get out of it. Before I came home, I was found out that he took off again. He's being a bit of a coward but I guess I'd run from me too." Finished Harry. Everybody smiled. "Wow." She said. "Uhm…I'll be back in a minute." She said and stood up and had to stop herself from running out of the room.

Ginny climbed the stairs to her bedroom and closed the door. She sank onto her bed and started to cry. The kind of crying that made her gasp for breath and shake all over. She heard a soft knock on her door. "Ginny?" Came Harry's calm voice from outside. Ginny flew across the room and opened the door. "Oh Ginny…" Said Harry as he stepped into the room. He closed the door and pulled her to him. Harry was the only person that had ever seen her cry. She didn't even cry in front of Hermione. Harry just held her and let her cry. That was one thing she loved about him. He never shushed her and told her not to cry, he just let her cry it out. He rubbed her back soothingly and held her to him. "Harry I missed you so much." She said looking at him. He lifted his hand and gently wiped the tears away. "I missed you too Ginny." He said. And with that, he bent and kissed her.

A/N: WOO HOO! First chapter done! I can finally breathe! I really like this one so far. But it's not my opinion that matters, it's yours! So what are you waiting for? Review already. I PROMISE. I will have a new chapter up as soon as I can. It's gonna get busy around here soon. So be patient.


	2. The Legend of Maggie Peach

A/N: Ah the joys of reviews. I'm a bit proud of myself. Even though it wasn't a rave I want to thank battlehammer's son for being my first reviewer. There is no plot to this story yet. And I WILL finish it. But I warn thee…Harry and Ginny are not out of the water yet. So keep reading to find out more!

Disclaimer: I do not, and do not pretend to, own any of J.K. Rowling's characters or ideas. She is to brilliant to be copied. She can only be praised and admired. I only claim characters that I have created out of my own not-so-brilliant mind.

Chapter Two: The Legend of Maggie Peach.

Harry and Ginny pulled apart almost the instant their lips touched. "Harry…" Ginny started. "Ginny I'm sorry. But we can't do this. It's to dangerous." Said Harry. Ginny only nodded as the tears started to trail their way down her face again. "Ginny…" Said Harry and he tried to pull her to him but she backed away. "Don't Harry. Just go." She said keeping her eyes on the floor. Harry didn't say a thing. He just turned and walked to the door. "I hate him." Came Ginny's small voice from across the room. "Who?" Said Harry calmly without turning around. "Voldemort." She said and he slowly turned around. "I hate him. Because he keeps us apart, because of what he did to my brother, because of your parents, because of Sirius." She said in a rush as the tears started to fall faster. Harry crossed the room in four steps and gathered her in his arms. "Ginny I promise you, that when all this is over. We will be together." He said and held her to him. "I promise you that Ginny." They stood there in silence until they couldn't bear it anymore and had to break apart. But they walked out of the room and down the stairs together.

When they appeared in the kitchen again Harry was at once bombarded by Fred and George, and had to recap the whole story of what he had been doing. When he was finished they decided that with the summer ending and school starting in two days they'd best head for Diagon Alley tomorrow. When Mr. Weasley came home Harry again had to tell the story. After dinner Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all in the living room talking about the school year to come.

"Ah Seventh year at long last." Sighed Ron

"Maybe for you guys." Said Ginny "I've still got another year"

"Seventh year. I guess I should be looking forward to it…" Said Hermione sinking onto the couch with Ron, who blushed the instant she looked at him.

"I'm not looking forward to this year at all." Said Harry without an ounce of a smile.

"Why?" Said Ginny.

"Because it's seventh year Gin."

"Oh. Now I know why."

They were of course referring to the prophecy.

Silence filled the room as they all looked at each other in turn. "But oh well. Time for bed I think." Said Harry and he rose out of his chair. "Yeah I guess so." Said Ron as he stood up. Everyone said good night and Harry caught Ginny's eye and grinned when Hermione gave Ron an awkward hug goodnight. "Well Goodnight." Said Harry to Ginny when the other two had left the room. "Goodnight." Said Ginny walking towards the stairs. Harry followed her up the stairs. Ginny looked back at him and smiled. When they got to Ginny's door they stopped and Ginny shifted on her feet nervously. "Well…Night." She said. "Night." Said Harry. They stayed there for a second before Ginny reached out and opened her door. Harry started to turn around and head down the hall to Ron's room, but he stopped and turned back to face her. "Ginny…" He said quietly and she turned back to face him. "Yes Harry?" She said. Harry looked her straight in the eyes. "I…I'm glad I came back. And I'm glad your ok." He said in rush. Ginny knew that's not what he meant to say. She looked him straight back in the eyes. "Say what you mean Harry." She said.

Harry slowly walked to her and pulled her into his arms. She looked him in his eyes and saw all he wanted to say. Slowly he moved his hand and brushed a piece of hair out of her face. "Ginny I want to be with you so bad right now. But I can't. But I can tell you one thing." He said. What he said next he said softly, so he that knew only she could hear it. And it took her breath away. "Ginny I love you." He said. She looked into his eyes and a tear slid down her face. He softly kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Ginny." He said. Then he let her go and turned and started to walk down the hall. "Harry wait." She said and he turned to face her. He just looked at her and waited. She looked at the floor for a second then she raised her head and looked at him, with tears in her eyes. "I love you too." She said. Then she stepped into her room and closed the door. Harry stood there for a second before he turned again and walked into Ron's room.

He collapsed onto the bed that had been made up for him and sighed. He kicked his shoes onto the floor, pulled off his shirt, laid down and pulled the blanket over him. He fell asleep in seconds.

(A/N: No I am not putting a dream scene here Sorry!…Total block. Keep reading though)

Ginny couldn't sleep. She slid out of bed silently to avoid waking Hermione and crossed the room to the door. She opened the door and walked downstairs, jumping the last two steps to stop them from squeaking. She looked at the clock. 2:30 a.m. It didn't bother her though. She just did what she always did. She tiptoed to the kitchen and fixed a cup of hot chocolate, walked into the living room and curled up in the big chair next to the fire. She stared into the flames of the fire and sighed.

Harry rolled out of bed staring at the clock. _"It's not even 3:00 in the morning…"_ He thought and with a sigh he stood up. He opened the door silently and walked downstairs, forgetting to avoid the squeaky steps. Cursing himself for forgetting, he walked to the living room.

He froze the instant he saw her. She was sitting there, staring into the fire. Oblivious to the rest of the world. He didn't move from the doorway. He just watched her.

Ginny stared into the flames of the fire. Willing them to leap out and take her away. Just like always. But of course they didn't. A tear slid down her cheek and she sniffed.

Harry stepped into the room as soon as he saw the tear fall. "Ginny? What's wrong?" He said. Ginny jumped up almost spilling her hot chocolate. She quickly wiped her face. "Nothing Harry. What are you doing up?" She said. "Couldn't sleep. Gin I know something is wrong. Please tell me?" Said Harry stepping towards her. "Nothing…Nothing is wrong Harry…I just…I just…" Started Ginny but she was crying now and couldn't finish. Harry immediately pulled her into his arms. They stood there for a few minutes until Harry led her to the couch and they sat down. "I…I hate this Harry." Said Ginny. "Because of him…We can't be together. Because you think it's too dangerous. Why I listen to you I don't know…" She said.

Harry stared at the floor for a moment, then he looked at her. "Ginny have you ever heard of a girl named Maggie Peach?" He said. Ginny shook her head. "She was Voldemort's one and only love, before he went bad." Said Harry. Ginny gasped. "Go on." She said. "Maggie was only 12 when they met at Hogwarts. Volde- Tom was a year older then her. He was only 13 but he fell in love with her the day they met. She was a Ravenclaw. Best in her year. She was pretty and she loved Tom with all her heart. But one day, she told him she was leaving Hogwarts. To study at Beaubatons. He was completely destroyed. But they decided to stay together. When he turned 17 he went to see her. When he walked into her dormitory, he caught her with another man. Tom was angry and didn't know how to control it. He killed them both. Maggie spoke to him one once more though. What she said almost made him stop. But he was to angry. She said. 'Tom I'm sorry. I love you. I always will.' That's all she said before he killed her."

When Harry finished with the story, Ginny stared at him. "How do you know all of this?" She said. "There was one Death Eater…One that I didn't kill. He was Voldemort's closest death eater. He was the only one that ever knew his secret." Said Harry. "Who was it?" Said Ginny. "Wormtail." Said Harry, staring into the fire. Ginny gasped. "Wormtail! Scabbers!" She said, looking amazed. Harry nodded. Ginny sighed. "Wow. I feel really bad for Maggie though. She didn't deserve that." Said Ginny staring into the fire absentmindedly. Harry looked at her in time to see a tear slide down her face again.

He slid his arms around her and held her. "I will never hurt you Ginny… Never." He whispered to her. Ginny sniffed and looked at him. Silently, with no complaint and no pushing away. Harry leaned in and kissed her. She melted into the kiss and they didn't pull apart until they finally couldn't breathe. "Nothing is going to keep us apart Gin. Nothing." Said Harry.

Ginny snuggled up against him with her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and they stayed like that until they both fell asleep. Happy to be back in each others arms.

A/N: finished chapter two! W00t! Ok I will have three up soon but I need a few days to re-vamp, take some time with my boyfriend and such. Go review now!


	3. Shop Till You Drop

A/N: Well…Sorry it took so long guys…I'll make up for it I swear!

Chapter Three. Shop Till You Drop.

Ginny woke up staring into the fire. She smiled when she felt Harry's protective arm around her. She turned her head enough to look at him and smiled again when she saw he was still asleep. Slowly and carefully she slid off the couch and was relieved to see that it didn't wake him. No one else was awake and the sun was just starting to peak over the hills. She walked to the kitchen and filled the kettle with water to start the tea. She looked out the window and sighed happily. She had Harry back; it was all she wanted. The kettle started to whistle and Ginny dropped some tea into the tea strainer and dropped it in the kettle. Just then she heard footsteps behind her but she didn't move. She just kept going on with what she was doing. Within a few seconds she felt Harry's strong arms wrap around her waist, and felt him softly kiss the back of her neck. "Good morning beautiful." He whispered. She smiled and turned her head to look at him out of the corner of her eye. "Good morning." She said and he kissed her cheek, spun her around in his arms and pressed his lips firmly to hers. Ginny melted into his kiss. He gently pressed her against the wall and kissed her again.

When they finally pulled apart both of them were flushed and breathless. All Ginny could do was smile. Harry ran his hands down her sides and held her by her waist. Ginny slid her arms around his neck and he softly kissed her again. "Oi! You two! Get a room." Came Ron's voice from the kitchen door. "We had one till you came in." Said Ginny, glaring at her brother. "Oh well sorry to spoil your fun." Said Ron sarcastically. Ginny took a step towards him and Ron recoiled. "Shut it. And go away." Said Ginny. "Ginny… Calm down." Said Harry setting a hand on her shoulder lightly and Ginny sighed and leaned against him. "Fine Ron… Just leave us alone." She said. "Don't get your knickers in a twist. Mum just said to tell you to stop snogging in the kitchen and that we're leaving in an hour." Ron said and turned to walk out. Ginny turned red and looked at Harry. Harry smiled and kissed her. "Your beautiful when you're embarrassed love." He said and she smiled. "We're leaving in an hour Harry." She said and slid out of his arms reluctantly.

An hour later Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were standing in the sitting room of the Burrow in front of the fire place. "Alright. Harry, you and Ron go first. Remember to meet us at Gringotts And be careful." Said Mrs. Weasley holding out the bag of floo powder. Harry and Ron each took a hand full and stepped in front of the fireplace. Ron went first. He threw the powder into the fire, stepped in and said clearly "The Leaky Cauldron." And disappeared in a flash of light. Harry followed him. He spoke the words clearly. "The Leaky Cauldron." But when all the rooms stopped spinning past he was not in the cozy bar room of The Leaky Cauldron. Instead he was in a dimly lit room. After a split second he noticed a horrible smell. "HARRY!" Came Ron's voice from a few feet away. "Ron? Are you alright? Where are we?" Said Harry standing up and shoving his hand into his pocket, clutching his wand.

"OUCH!" Came Ginny's voice from the fireplace where she had just falled from. "Damn that hur- Bloody hell…Where am I?" She said staring around. "Ginny?" Harry said walking to her quickly. "Are you alright?" Said Harry reaching up to gently wipe soot off her cheek. "I'm fine. Where are we?" She asked looking around. "I'm not sure. LUMOS!" said Harry as he pulled his wand out. Harry pulled Ginny tight against him as he looked around. After just a moment he realized where they were. "Fuck." He said. "Ginny, are your mum and Hermione coming?" He said. "No…Their apperating." Said Ginny "Why? Whats wrong? Where are we?" She said sounding a little panicked. "Your dear Harry Potter knows where you are." Came a voice from the corner and Harry stepped in front of Ginny. Harry knew that voice. To well. "Snape." He said and Severus Snape stepped out of the shadows. "Very good Potter. Be kind and tell these two where you are now." Said Snape glaring at the three of them.

"We're in the Riddle House…" Said Harry glaring at Snape. "Very good, very good." Said Snape giving no attention to the gasps of the others. "Now. You may all be thinking I am going to kill you. But sadly I am not. I'm merely here to bring you a message. That is to stay out of the way of Draco Malfoy this year. He is starting to lean away from the Dark Lord and if he does…You will pay in more then gold." Said Snape. All of a sudden the room went blurry. Harry gripped Ginny with all his strength as they whirled through the air.

The three of them landed hard in the fireplace of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, covered in soot and confused. Harry jumped to his feet and pulled Ginny up. "Are you alright Ginny? Ron are you ok?" He said looking the both of them over. "I'm fine." Said Ginny. "Yeah me too. But would you mind explaining that?" Said Ron. "Later." Said Harry. "Right now we need to meet your Mum." He said and the trio took off towards Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

A/N: God people I'm SOOOO sorry it took so long..I've been crazy busy… I'll get the next chappy up asap. REVIEEWWW! Lol laterz


	4. Secrets

A/N: Slightly new page layout and chapter 4. Damn I'm good. Thanks to all my reviewers you guys are great! Read on!

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own and do not pretend to own Harry Potter. It is the work of genius writer J.K. Rowling._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Four.  
Secrets.**

**

* * *

**

"Harry would you mind slowing down!" Yelled Ginny from behind Harry who was jogging ahead with Ron. Harry and Ron came to a halt and Ginny ran to catch up with them. "Thanks a lot." She said glaring at them both. "GINNY!" came a voice from behind her. Ginny spun around and grinned. "NEVILLE!" She screamed and tackled her best friend Neville Longbottom. The two talked and hugged for a moment before Harry and Ron both coughed. Neville's head snapped up in embarrassment and he walked to Harry and Ron with Ginny beside him. Ginny stood next to Harry as he and Ron shook hands with Neville and told him hello. Neville glanced at Harry and Ron and then looked at Ginny. "Can I talk to you Gin? In private?" He said eyeing Harry and Ron shyly. "Of course you can Nev. Harry I'll meet you later ok?" She said and she turned to Harry and kissed him before walking off towards The Leaky Cauldron with Neville.

Harry and Ron looked at each other. "You don't think...?" Said Ron watching Ginny and Neville. "Never. Neville saw that kiss. And I trust Ginny." Said Harry. The both shrugged and turned around. Walking towards Gringotts.

Ginny and Neville walked into the Leaky Cauldron and ordered two butterbeers. They found a table in the back corner and sat down next to each other. "What's up Neville?" Said Ginny taking a sip of her drink. Neville sighed and took a long drink. "Ginny I can't really worm around the subject. So I'm just going to tell you. Gin I'm gay." He said and Ginny stared at him for a moment before looking down at the table. "Say something Ginny...Please." Said Neville and Ginny looked up at him. "Wow." She said. Then she leaned forward and hugged him. "Neville. I love you no matter what. And I know that took guts to say. You're always my best friend. Even if you do like guys." Ginny said as she let go of him smiling. "Thanks Gin." Said Neville smiling at her.

Draco Malfoy walked into the Leaky Cauldron looking terrible. His robes were tattered and worn, and his skin was paler then normal. His normally short slicked back hair was hanging long into his face. He ordered a butterbeer from Tom the barkeep and sat at a table close to Ginny and Neville. He glanced over at the beautiful red head and couldn't help think how gorgeous she looked, laughing with her friend. He wished he could do that. He wished he could be happy. He wished that people knew he was good. He wished that his father never forced him to turn to the dark lord. He wished he were dead. It seemed to be the only way out. Ginny caught his gaze and glared at him. He looked away quickly. Of course she thought he was bad.

Ginny watched Draco with a wondering gaze. She didn't know what about those eyes made her feel sad for him. She just had a feeling about him that she couldn't explain. But she had to hate him. Everybody else did. She had to also. But she could feel an attraction to someone even though she hated him. Couldn't she? She forced the thought out of her head until Draco brushed past her on his way out. She shivered but turned to Neville and muttered "Bastard."

Harry and Ron walked into Gringotts Wizarding Bank and immediately got tackled by Hermione who was sobbing uncontrollably. Mrs. Weasley strode over to them. "Goodness we were worried about you! Where is Ginny? Are you all ok?" Said Mrs. Weasley as she hugged the both of them. "Ginny's with Neville. But she's fine. And so are we. Just a fireplace mix up." Said Harry kicking Ron before he said anything. Mrs. Weasley frowned and sighed. "Well at least your all right. Lets go find Ginny and get your school books." She said and the four of them, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley left Gringotts to find the youngest Weasley.

When they walked into The Leaky Cauldron Ginny and Neville were practically falling off their seats laughing at some unknown joke. "He really said that?" Said Ginny when she finally got her laughter under control. "He really did." Said Neville and they both laughed again. Harry walked up behind Ginny and kissed her cheek. Ginny jumped a foot and whirled around. "Oh hey Harry!" She said jumping up and hugging him. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley both hugged her tight and told her they were glad she was ok. Hermione hugged Neville and Ron turned a little red watching them. Why couldn't he tell her? He'd liked her forever but he couldn't just say it.

"We've been in Diagon Alley for almost two hours. Lets get your books and get home!" Said Mrs. Weasley dropping a bag of gold into Harry's hand. "I got this for you and Gringotts. Keep it safe. There have been rumors of theives around here lately." She said and Harry tucked the gold into the pocket of his jeans. "Thanks Molly." He said smiling. Then they all left the Leaky Cauldron to shop.

An hour later they all walked back into the Leaky Cauldron with books piled in each of their arms. They collapsed at a table and ordered butterbeers all around. Harry was laughing at a joke that Ron had just told when he looked up and saw the tall form of Hagrid walk through the door with a younger man with blonde hair and bright green eyes. Hermione looked up and first the only one she saw was Hagrid. She leaped up and ran to him jumping into Hagrid's open arms. "Oof. 'Ello Hermione." He said hugging her tightly before he sat her down. Hermione smiled up at him. "Hiya Hagrid." She said. Then all of a sudden she noticed the man next to him. "Hermione this is Professor Hunter. He'll be taking over fer that lyin murderer Snape." Said Hagrid with a look of rage. Hermione smiled and shook hands with Professor Hunter. "Call me Christopher." He said smiling at her and Hermione blushed. "Ok Christopher. I'm Hermione Granger." She said. _"Bloody hell he's gorgeous." _She thought as she let go of his hand and led them both over to their table where Hagrid introduced Christopher to everyone before taking a seat.

After a half an hour of laughing and talking with the new Professor Mrs. Weasley announced that it was time to get home. Everyone but Hermione and Christopher headed for the door. "I'll be looking forward to seeing you at Hogwarts Ms. Granger." He said shaking her hand again. "You too Christopher. But call me Hermione." She said smiling. Then she turned around and ran to catch up with the others.

**A/N:** Wow. Ok I like this chapter. I don't know about you guys but I like it. Now go review! I'll post more soon. Laterz.


	5. Lessons Learned

**A/N: **Chapter 5! Woo hoo! I'm loving this story. I've hit a great stride in it. So read on and enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. Nor do I claim to._

_

* * *

_**Chapter Five.  
Lessons Learned.**

**

* * *

**  
After arriving safely back at the burrow, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny ran upstairs to Ron's room where they all collapsed into comfortable positions. Which meant Ginny curled up in Harry's arms with Harry sitting on his bed with his back against the wall. And Hermione lying across Ron's bed with Ron leaning against the headboard.

"That new teacher seems really nice." Said Hermione staring at the ceiling. Ginny eyed her suspiciously but didn't say anything. "Yeah I guess." Said Ron watching her. Harry glanced at him and saw right where is gaze was going. He smiled. "Yeah he's nice enough but lets see if he knows anything." He said. The discussion moved from Christopher to quidditch at which Hermione rolled her eyes, only to receive a pillow to the head by Ginny. And when she went to throw it back at her, Ginny ducked and the pillow hit Harry. Which started the great pillow fight. Which didn't end until Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs to announce that Mr. Weasley was home and that it was time for dinner.

After dinner the four of them retired to the living room where Ron beat Harry in an outstanding game of wizard Chess. Then everybody laughed when Ginny beat Ron in a game of exploding snap. When they all finally decided to finish packing and go to bed, it was close to midnight. Hermione stood up and gave Harry and Ron each a hug. "Gin I'll see you upstairs." She said and walked out. Ron jogged up the stairs behind her and they both turned to their rooms.

Harry gathered Ginny into his arms and kissed her. Ginny slid her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They pulled apart a few moments later, gasping for breath. "I love you Harry." Whispered Ginny when they parted at the stairs a few moments later. "I love you too Gin." Whispered Harry, hugging her tightly before they turned to go to their rooms.

The next morning Harry was woken up by Ron's shoe being flung in his face. "Bloody hell Harry wake up it's time to go!" Yelled Ron and Harry leaped out of bed. He pulled on jeans and a tee shirt and flung his other clothes into his trunk. Moments later they were all on their way to Kings Cross-Station in the provided ministry cars.

Harry and Ginny walked through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 and walked onto platform 9 ¾. Shortly followed by Ron, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley. They all hurried onto the train and waved goodbye to a sobbing Molly Weasley.

(**A/N**: And now we slow down...)

Harry sighed as they turned away from the window and walked down the hallway to find a compartment. He stopped as he passed a compartment packed full of first years. He smiled as he remembered the first day he met Ron and Hermione 7 years ago. Ginny slipped her arm around him. "You ok love?" She said watching him. Harry didn't answer for a moment. Then he turned and looked at her smiling. "I'm fine." He said kissing her lightly. They turned back and kept walking down the hallway. Finally they thought they had spotted an empty compartment. But when they walked in they were surprised to see Professor Hunter sitting there. He looked up from the book he was reading, pulled his reading glasses off and smiled. "Well. If it isn't my favorite new students." He said and Hermione blushed bright red. "Um. Sorry guys but Hermione and I have to go." Said Ron glancing at Hermione. "We've got to find McGonagall. She told us we'd find out about Head Boy and Head Girl results from her on the train because of the ban on owls. Thank God for the postings in Diagon Alley or nobody would have their school stuff eh?" Said Ron as he pulled Hermione away from the compartment. "Bye..." She said softly not taking her eyes off of Christopher. Harry shook his head and grinned as they left. "Mind if we sit with you Professor? Everywhere else is full." Asked Harry. "Go right ahead. I could use some company."

Harry and Ginny sat down across from Christopher and Harry smiled at him. "So aside from the fact that you're our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we don't know much about you. Where are you from? How old are you? And how did you get the experience to be a DADA teacher?" He said and Christopher laughed. "Curious. Just as they all told me." He said smiling at Harry and Ginny. "Well to satisfy that much needed information...I'm from America actually. Well I was born there and lived there till I was about 5. That's why my accent is still the same as yours. But the move from America to London wasn't easy. Then I got my Hogwarts letter. But Mother wouldn't let me go. She wanted me to go to the American academy. Father and I fought with her endlessly till she let me go. I graduated in your first year Harry. I never even met you until now. But I saw you occasionally. I'm 23 now and when I graduated I went to work as an Unspeakable in the ministry. Now obviously I can't tell you the things that happened in there but I did gain a lot of experience with dark magic and dark wizards. I guess you'll get to wait and see in our first lesson." Christopher chuckled at the irritated expression on Harry's face. "Patience dear Potter patience. You'll find out soon enough." Ginny laughed and kissed Harry's cheek. A few minutes later Neville stumbled into the compartment with a cat weaving through his feet. "Hey Gin. Hey Harry. Oh. Sorry I didn't know there was somebody else here." He said. "No worries." Said Christopher. "Nev this is Christopher Hunter. The new DADA teacher." Said Ginny. "And who's the cat?" Asked Harry staring at the wide-eyed feline. "That is Pixy. Gran got her for me after Trevor died at the end of last term." Said Neville taking a seat next to Ginny who bent down and ran a hand over the pretty white cat.

About an hour later Hermione and Ron walked into the compartment and Hermione sank into the seat next to Christopher, who, unnoticed to anyone else, moved a little closer to her. Ron sat down next to Hermione and tossed something to Harry and Ginny. "Gin you got prefect. Harry. You've got quidditch Captain. Hermione got Head Girl. Of course." Said Ron grinning at Hermione who blushed and adjusted her new Head Girl badge. "Who got Head Boy?" Asked Harry. "Some Ravenclaw 7th year name Charles Bardwin..." Said Hermione staring out the window. "Oh I know him. He's that chubby kid who never ties his shoe." Said Ginny grinning and everybody laughed.

As the day went on Ginny and Harry fell asleep in each others arms and Ron drifted off to sleep with his head against the window. Hermione blushed when she realized that she and Christopher were the only ones awake. "Looks like our traveling companions got a little bored by our lack of talk." Said Christopher looking at Hermione who laughed, shifting in her seat to face him. "So Hermione...I hear that your the brightest and best in your year at Hogwarts." Said Christopher and Hermione blushed and looked at her hands. "I just pay attention to my school work. That's all. Most people think I'm just a bookworm and nothing else..." She said and sighed. Christopher's expression changed from happy to bewildered and upset. "Your more then that. I can tell. Your talented, smart, witty...Beautiful." He said watching her for a response. Hermione looked at him in amazement and shock. "You are beautiful Hermione." He said as he took her hand gently in his. Hermione didn't pull back. She just stared. Then slowly a smile spread across her face. "Thank you, Christopher." She said and he slowly lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. Hermione felt shivers run up her spine. "I need to go check with the other teachers on a few things. We only have a few moments before we reach the school. Wake the others and get your robes on. I'll see you later Hermione." He said and he kissed her hand again and left. Hermione sat there for a second staring at the spot where he had been before and then she sighed, smiled, and started to wake the others.

**A/N**: Well surprisingly this is my longest chapter so far. And I think my best. Crossing Teacher/Student boundries...And more mischief.  I'll update soon. I promise. REVEIW!


	6. Welcome Back

**A/N: **Chapter six BOO YAH! Alright I'm just gonna go right to the story...

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. Nor do I claim to._

_

* * *

_**Chapter Six.  
Welcome Back.**

**

* * *

**  
After Hermione woke them, Ron, Harry and Ginny each went off to put their robes on. Hermione tugged the curtain closed on the compartment and changed into her robes. She sank back onto the seat next to the window and glanced outside. The other three walked back in a few moments later followed by Neville and Christopher. Neville had wandered off earlier that afternoon when Seamus Finnegan passed their compartment. Saying that he needed to use the restroom. He did come back. Hermione blushed when she saw Christopher and quickly looked out the window again. Ron sat down next to her and Hermione blushed a deeper color of crimson. She knew what he felt for her...But she couldn't feel the same way. Could she?

When the train came to a stop a few minutes later Christopher stood up and waved at them then walked out. The five teenagers stood up and walked off the train. They hopped into one of the thestral drawn carriages and when it pulled up to the front of Hogwarts they all stopped for a second. "Wow..." Said Hermione breathlessly. Harry looked at her and smiled. "What?" He said. A tear rolled down Hermione's cheek as she looked out the carriage window. "This is the last time we'll ever do this Harry. As students anyway." She said and she started to sob. Ron gathered her into his arms as she cried and didn't let her go till her sobbing calmed down. Then he reluctantly let go of her. "We better get going." He said brushing a piece of hair out of Hermione's face. Neville opened the door and hopped out followed by Ginny and Harry. Ron grabbed Hermione's arm just before she jumped out and pulled her to him. "I know how it feels Hermione..." He whispered. Hermione hugged him tightly and then jumped out of the carriage.

They all walked inside together. One last time. Harry had his arm around Ginny, who had her arm linked through Neville's. Hermione jumped onto Ron's back for a piggyback ride into the Great Hall. Colin Creavy was walking down the hall behind them with his camera. He grinned at the great picture and ran in front of them to stop them. "SMILE!" He yelled and snapped a picture of them all together. They all laughed and continued their way to the Great Hall. Ron let Hermione down right before they walked in and the room went silent as they made their way to the Gryffindor table. Then all of a sudden the room broke into cheers. Harry turned red and sank onto his seat. "You'd think I'd killed Voldemort already..." He muttered. Ginny squeezed his hand gently and he turned and smiled at her. A few girls shot Ginny nasty looks and Harry noticed. He grinned and kissed her right on the lips. Ginny kissed him back and they didn't pull apart until Christopher walked past them on his way to the head table and coughed loudly. The room went silent as the tall form of Hagrid pushed the doors open and walked through the room with a gagle of first year students. Harry glanced at Hermione who had tears in her eyes as she and Charles, the head boy, stood up and walked to the front. Harry glanced at Ron questioningly. "She has to explain the sorting hat. Because McGonagal is Headmistress now." Said Ron quietly. Hermione placed the sorting hat on the same stool that she and Harry and Ron had all sat on in their first year. She took a deep breath and stepped back as the sorting hat started to sing.

"Welcome students old and new.

To Hogwarts witch and wizard school.

In this year of hate and war

We must remember those we adore

All houses heed this final warning.

Stand together and claim your victory

Or fall apart and seize your final days.

Gryffindor so bold and true. Hold your ground let no bad come to you.

Ravenclaw, use your wit! You'll need it before the end.

Hufflepuff, fear no more. Your open hearts all will adore.

Slytherin, stand up and take aim. You shall not turn and run these days.

Heed this warning one and all. At the end of easy days.

Welcome students old and new.

To Hogwarts Witch and Wizard school!"

The room went quiet. Then moments later erupted into applause. Ron stared at Hermione, who was fighting tears with all her strength as she explained to the first years about how they were to be sorted.

After the sorting and 8 new Gryffindor's, McGonagal rose to her feet for the opening speech. "Welcome students one and all. Although I cannot compare to our former Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, I am your new Headmistress. Mr. Filch has asked me to tell you that fanged Frisbees are banned from school grounds. For further instruction on banned items check with your heads of houses or Mr. Filch himself. Now it is my pleasure to announce that we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Christopher Hunter." McGonagal gestured at Christopher, who stood and waved, receiving loud applause from the Gryffindor table. Hermione watched him intently and Christopher flashed her a big smile. "Professor Hunter is also the new Gryffindor Head of House, because I cannot do both headmistress and head of house duties at the same time." Continued McGonagal, ignoring the whispers from the Gryffindor table. "Professor Slughorn will be returning as your potions master, and as Deputy Headmaster." Slughorn stood and waved at the students to a roar of applause. "Now without further ado, let the feast begin!" Said McGonagal as the platters and bowls on the tables filled themselves with wonderful food.

The next hour was filled with the noisy clatter of forks on plates and students eating. When Hermione, Ron and the other Gryffindor prefect got up to take the first years to the common room, Harry and Ginny decided to take a walk by the lake. They headed out the doors into the cool night air and Harry immediately pulled Ginny into his arms and kissed her. Ginny pressed her body to his and kissed him back. They pulled apart and smiled at each other. "Hey baby." Said Harry kissing the tip of her nose. "Hey love." She said catching his mouth in another kiss. When they pulled apart again they were both breathless. "Lake. Under the tree...You and me. Now." Said Ginny between gasps for breath. They both sprinted for the lake without another word.

Ron and Hermione collapsed onto the couch in the common room next to each other. Hermione shifted so her feet were in his lap. Ron smiled and tickled her feet lightly. Hermione jumped and laughed. Ron's heart leapt at the sound of her laughter. "Hermione...Um." Started Ron but he blushed and looked away. "Yeah Ron?" Said Hermione watching him. "Um...Nevermind." He said looking away. "Oh bloody hell Ron..." She said standing up and starting to walk away. "What?" Said Ron staring at her. "Can't you ever just say it! Can't you ever just say what you mean!" She yelled and Ron stared. "Hermione...I can't." He said. "SEE! That's your problem. You never think you can do anything!" She said. "Hermi-." Ron started. "Sod off Ronald." Said Hermione and she ran out of the room through the portrait hole. She kept running till she reached the astronomy tower, she pushed the door open and walked out onto the tower balcony. She leaned against the wall and burst into tears. He body shook with sobs and she didn't even hear the door open again as Christopher walked in. "Hermione?" He said quietly and she jumped and wiped her eyes quickly. "Christopher. Hi." She said spinning around to face him. He looked genuinely concerned about her. "Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked taking a step towards her as she started to cry again. "I...I got in a fight with Ron. No big deal...Just...Yeah." She said sniffing and wiping her face again. "I'm a mess." She muttered. "You're not a mess." Said Christopher reaching up and wiping a tear off her cheek. "Your beautiful." He said. Hermione looked up into his eyes and he slowly and not at all forcefully, leaned in and kissed her. Hermione melted and kissed him back. But just as quickly as it happened she broke the kiss. "Christopher...We can't. You're a teacher. We just can't." She said looking panicked. "Calm down Hermione. It's ok. Nobody will find out. But I can't stand not being with you." He said pulling her to him again. Hermione whimpered and sniffed. He lifted her chin and kissed her again. "Your beautiful Hermione. I've thought so since I first saw you." He whispered and she smiled slightly. "Are you sure nobody will find out?" She said looking him in the eye. "I swear it to you." He said smiling. "Well then..." Hermione smiled and kissed him. He wrapped his strong arms around her and she sighed into his mouth.

The kissed started innocent but deepened and turned into something much more, quickly. Hermione ran her fingers through his soft blonde hair as his arms tightened around her, pulling her against him hard. He broke the kiss long enough to gently suck at the sensitive places on her neck. Hermione gasped when he did that but he immediately pressed his lips to hers again. Hermione moved to pull of his robes but he pulled away quickly. "Hermione you should probably go. Before someone misses you." He said. Hermione looked at him and frowned but nodded. They kissed each other one last time and Hermione walked down the stairs and back to the Gryffindor common room.

**A/N: **I have to admit that I'm not proud of this chapter but I had to do it. More soon! Review:P Laterz.


	7. The Man in the Mirror

A/N: Oh the drama! Pretends to faint What to do what to do...Hmm. And you're all sooooo gullible...The thing with writing is that I'm in control of turning the tables. The more reviews about what you think, the more I can change the story. But I love you all. It's you I'm writing for after all! Well anyway. Onto Chapter 7! Warning: This chapter is more intense then my others. I suggest you take caution in reading it.

_**Disclaimer: **Flat out. I don't own Harry Potter._

_

* * *

_

Chapter Seven.

The Man in The Mirror.

* * *

Over the next few days Hermione and Christopher would exchange glances in the hall. They would always find a way to meet each other at night. But it never got far, as he would stop her before she could try and get his robes off. Hermione wrote this off as his own paranoia about them being together. She didn't let it bug her though. She knew that if they lasted the school term they would be together when she graduated.

On Wednesday Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into their first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. Ron and Harry shared a desk and Hermione took one next to Parvati Patil. Christopher's name was written across the chalkboard and within a few minutes he walked through the door from his office. "Good morning 7th years." He said standing at the front of the classroom. "My name is Christopher Hunter. Professor Hunter to you all. Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts." He said facing them with a smile on his face, wearing the same long sleeved robes as always. Hermione smiled at him but he didn't look at her. "Now. Up to now you have not gotten much experience with wandless magic I presume?" He said and all the students shook their heads. "Hmm. Ok. Well for the beginning of this term that is what we will be focusing on. Professor McGonagal told me that you have mastered wordless magic, is that correct?" He said and a few of the students nodded. "Hmm. So a few of you need practice still? Well I guess that is to be expected, with your school term cut short last year. Those of you that have not mastered wordless magic meet me here tonight immediately following dinner." Said Christopher, followed by a few groans but Hermione made a note on her parchment. "Now there are many items on the table." Said Christopher gesturing to a table next to his desk that was littered with various items. "Pick one and _without using your wand_, cast your favorite charm or transfiguration on it. You have one hour till lunch. Good luck."

By the end of class no one, including Hermione who was rather distracted, had managed to do anything more then make their objects move a few inches. After class Christopher asked Hermione to stay behind and help his gather the remainder of the objects. Hermione waved at Harry and Ron and told them she'd see them at lunch. Harry and Ron glanced at each other but waved back and walked out of the classroom. Just as Harry stepped out of the classroom he heard a scream and got tackled by Ginny. He caught her in his arms and she kissed him. "Well hello to you too." He said smiling and she laughed. "Harry you'll never believe what McGonagall and Slughorn just told me!" She said grinning from ear to ear. "Well try me maybe I'll surprise you." Said Harry setting Ginny on the ground and Ron just shook his head and smiled. "I just got moved into a seventh year potions class! I'm in your potions class Harry!" She said and Harry scooped her up and spun her around kissing her. "Congratulations Gin." Said Ron leaning against the door to the DADA classroom. "Thanks Ron." Said Ginny, but just as she said it Draco Malfoy walked past her. She blushed but hid it by leaning her head against Harry's chest. Draco watched her as he went past, thinking to himself about how he wished he was Harry right then. (A/n Ok guys I'm sorry but I gotta go back to Hermione and Christopher. They're the big part of the story right now. I PROMISE I'll get to Harry and Ginny again!)

Hermione watched Harry and Ron and then looked up at Christopher and smiled. "The lesson was great Christopher." She said waving her wand at a pile of objects and they floated into a box next to Christopher's desk. "Thanks Hermione. I see you don't need my extra lessons." He said smiling at her and she blushed. "Yeah I guess I got pretty good at wordless magic last term." She said laughing. Christopher walked to her after they had finished and silently pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Hermione dropped her wand on the ground and sighed kissing him back. She briefly pulled away from him and moved her hands to unbutton his robes but he stopped her. "Hermione we can't. You have classes." He said starting to move away from her but she pulled him back. "Relax. I have a free period." She said unbuttoning his robes and pushing them off before he could say anything. She smiled at him as the robes exposed his blue tee shirt and black pants. She ran a hand over his arms until she noticed it. Black and moving. The dark mark on the inside of his left arm. She covered her mouth and stepped away from him quickly. "No... Christopher...It can't be." She said and he quickly moved to her and pulled her against him hard. She screamed loud but within seconds they had disappeared with a loud crack.

Ron heard the scream. "HERMIONE!" He yelled and ran into the classroom. Harry and Ginny followed quickly behind him. "Hermione! Where are you?" Ron yelled running to the door of Christopher's office. "She's gone. Harry she's gone. We've got to find her." He said with a panicked look on his face. Harry nodded and turned to Ginny. "Gin find every member of the DA that you can. Then meet us in the entrance hall." He said turning to Ginny who immediately turned and ran out of the room. Harry turned back to Ron. "We have to go to McGonagall. Now." He said and without another word Harry and Ron ran for the Headmistresses office. Ron said the password without even stopping and the gargoyle leapt aside. Harry looked at him questioningly and Ron just shrugged. "Being prefect has its benefits." He said as they climbed the stairs two at a time. They reached the door and banged on it loudly until the tall form of Minerva McGonagall appeared at the door. "Goodness gracious. What's the..." But the boys interrupted her. "Professor, Hermione's gone missing. I think Chris- I mean Professor Hunter kidnapped her." Said Ron. "Maybe you wouldn't mind explaining. Come in Weasley, Potter." Said McGonagall moving aside to let them into her office. The boys stepped inside and Ron started to explain. "Professor Hunter asked Hermione to stay after class and help him clean up the objects from our lesson. So she stayed. The next thing I new I heard her scream. I could tell she was terrified." Ron got a disgusted look on his face and swallowed hard before he continued. "When we went in she wasn't there. We checked Professor Hunter's office and she wasn't there either. Neither of them was. He took her Professor, I just know it." Said Ron clenching his wand looking furious. "Mr. Weasley it's simply impossible that they..." but Harry interrupted Professor McGonagall. "That they disaparated? Professor with all due respect, Christopher Hunter is a smart man. I wouldn't put it past him to have figured out how to apparate on school grounds." He said.

McGonagall sighed. "Harry for once I must agree with you. Professor Hunter is indeed smart enough to do that. He once approached me on the subject of removing the spell that keeps us from apparating. I of course told him there was no way that we could. But I never suspected that he would go behind my back. I don't think he will harm Ms. Granger but none the less we must find them." She said pacing the room. "I told Ginny to find all of the Dumbledore's Army members that she could. She's meeting us in the entrance hall soon." Said Harry. "Very well. I trust you to be safe and keep together. Ms. Weasley can apparate I heard..." She said and Ron nodded to Harry's surprise. "She studied. And practiced. Never splinched herself once." Said Ron looking a little frustrated. He and Harry had passed their apparition tests over the summer, at different times because of Harry being gone. "Very well. Go to Professor Hunter's office and apparate from there. I will contact a few more teachers. Report back to me if you need help, or Merlin forbid, find death eaters. Now go." Said McGonagall and Harry and Ron turned and bolted down to the entrance hall where Ginny was standing with Luna, Neville, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil and Dean Tomas (Ginny's ex-Boyfriend). Harry and Ron quickly explained the situation before they ran up to the DADA classroom. "How do we know where to go? Asked Lavender when they pulled the door shut. Ginny waved her wand and muttered something. A swirl of red and blue lights appeared. Within seconds it had formed three words. The Shrieking Shack. Harry looked at Ginny and beamed. "I'll ask you how the bloody hell you did that later. But right now I think I love you to much to do anything." Said Harry and Ginny blushed. "The Shrieking Shack? That horrible place in Hogsmede?" Asked Parvati staring at the words. Harry nodded. "Well what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Said Ron and they all linked arms and within seconds they appeared in front of a run down house at the edge of Hogsmede. "Ghastly..." Said Lavender and she stepped a little closer to Dean. Ron ran to the door and pushed it open quietly. He stepped inside and waved for the others to follow.

Hermione lay on the floor of the shrieking shack in an upstairs bedroom. Christopher stood opposite her leaning against the wall. Hermione's clothing laid in shreds about the room. She was curled into a ball sobbing. How could he do this? To her? She barely heard when Ron and Harry and the other DA members kicked open the door. She didn't register the screaming of charms and curses. But she heard the loud thunk when Christopher hit the ground, unconscious. The room faded from her sight as she passed out. Ron pulled his robes off and wrapped them around her. He shook her lightly and when she didn't wake he scooped her into his arms and ran to Harry and the others. Ginny had checked Christopher's arm and kicked him hard in the side when she saw the Dark Mark. "Ginny come on. We can't do anything about him right now or believe me I would." Said Ron, looking furious and clutching Hermione to his chest. Ginny ran over to them and they all apparated back to the classroom at Hogwarts. "Ron take Hermione to the Hospital wing. I'll go to McGonagall." Said Harry and he took off for the McGongall's office once again.

Ron looked at the others. "Get to class. You don't all have a free period. And don't say anything to anyone about all of this. It will get out fast enough without your help." He said before he walked out of the classroom and to the Hospital Wing. "Oh my goodness. What happened?" Said Madam Pomfrey when Ron walked into the hospital wing and laid Hermione on a bed. "She was kidnapped. And I think she may have been..." he started but couldn't say the word. Madam Pomfrey put a hand over her mouth in understanding. "I'll need to do some tests Mr. Weasley. And until then, why don't you get your sister to get her some clothes. She'll need them." Said Madam Pomfrey. Ron walked out of the Hospital Wing and went to find Ginny. He couldn't get Hermione out of his head. How the bloody hell could someone do that to her. She was so beautiful. And she was the most amazing person he had ever met. Ron froze mid step. _"Bloody hell." _He thought. _"I'm in love with Hermione." _

An hour or so later Harry descended the stairs from McGonagall's office. He jogged to the Hospital Wing and found Ron sitting outside holding a bag. "Hi Harry." He said looking a little distracted. "Hi Ron. What's that?" He said pointing at the bag in Ron's lap. "Clothes for Hermione. Ginny got them before her last class." Said Ron, staring at the floor. "Is she ok?" Asked Harry sitting down next to him. "I don't know. Madam Pomfrey is still doing tests." Said Ron. "Are you ok?" Asked Harry and Ron looked at him. "Me? I'm fine. Figuring out that I'm in love with one of my best mates isn't the end of the world." Said Ron turning his gaze back to the floor. "Finally." Said Harry with a sigh and Ron's head snapped up to look at him. "What?" He said. "I've always known you loved her Ron. Now you just have to tell her that." Said Harry. Ron put his head it his hands and sighed. "Bloody hell Harry..." He said. The door to the Hospital Wing opened and Madam Pomfrey walked out. "Well there is some good news and bad news." She said stopping in front of them and they stood up. "Bad news first." Said Harry. "Well, Ms. Granger was raped." Said Madam Pomfrey and Ron froze while Harry ran a hand through his hair. "But the good news is that she is not pregnant. And she is free of any STD's. Whoever did this obviously used a protection charm. But she will need a lot of support." Said Madam Pomfrey. "Can we see her?" Asked Harry and Madam Pomfrey nodded. Harry and Ron walked into the Hospital Wing and to Hermione's bed. She was still asleep with Ron's robes and blankets wrapped around her. Ron took her hand in his and sighed. He hated Christopher. If he ever saw him again Ron swore to himself that he would kill him for doing this to Hermione. Harry watched his friend and sighed. "Ron I need to go find Ginny. I'll talk to you later ok?" He said and Ron just nodded. Not taking his eyes off of Hermione.

Ron sat down in the chair next to Hermione's bed, still holding her hand. "God Hermione...I can't believe I never realized..." He whispered. Then he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I love you Hermione." All she did was turn over away from him. Ron sat down and held her hand. He kissed it softly then laid his head on the bed and within a few moments, he was asleep.

A/N: Well. I was going to make it longer but I figured you guys deserved to know that I'm still alive and writing. I'm just dealing with some crap right now, plus looking at College's is starting to add MORE stress. So bare with me! I will update soon! Now REVEIW!


	8. Notorious

**A/N: **Well. I have to say THANK YOU! To all of the reviewers. And to floyddickey: Don't worry. Karma is a wonderful thing; it'll catch up to Christopher. This one will hopefully be longer so without further ado... Chapter eight.

_**Disclaimer: **Flat out. I don't own Harry Potter._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Eight.**

**Notorious**

* * *

Hermione woke groggily and turned over to see Ron asleep holding her hand. She smiled a little as she sat up. And then suddenly everything came rushing back to her. She froze as the memory of the dark mark on Christopher's arm surfaced in her mind. Then what he did to her. She started crying and Ron woke up. She felt his arms go around her and the mattress adjusted to his weight as he crawled onto the bed and held her. She turned and buried her face into his robes and barely heard it when he told her there was nothing to worry about, and that she wasn't pregnant. Madam Pomfrey ran into the room and after they calmed Hermione down Madam Pomfrey told her again that she was not pregnant and had nothing to worry about. Hermione took a deep breath and nodded. Ron had slid off the bed and was standing next to her with a protective arm around her. She told them both that she wanted to put some clothes on and Ron handed her the bag that Ginny had brought him. He and Madam Pomfrey stepped out of the room to let her change. Hermione slid off the bed and winced at the dull pain between her legs. She pulled on the loose pants and shirt that Ginny had brought her and then pulled on the robes. Then she walked to the door and opened it stepping out into the hall and Ron and Madam Pomfrey looked at her and smiled. Ron opened his arms to her and Hermione walked into them and buried her face in his robes. Madam Pomfrey smiled but sat a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "If you feel sick or sore come see me dear." She said and Hermione nodded. Madam Pomfrey retreated into her office and Ron hugged Hermione tight to his chest. She pulled away a minute later. "We need to go to dinner." She said and Ron nodded. "If your sure." He said and Hermione nodded. The two walked down to the Great Hall and lucky the news of what had happened hadn't spread yet. Ginny leapt out of her seat and hugged Hermione until she heard her back pop. Hermione gave Harry a hug and sat down in between Ron and Ginny.

(**A/N**: ok... Back to Ginny.)

After dinner Harry and Ginny gave Hermione a hug and Ginny told Harry she needed to do her prefect rounds. Harry nodded and Ginny jumped into his arms and kissed him. Harry wrapped his arms around her tightly and had a sudden urge to not let her go but she pulled away and he reluctantly let go. "Night love." She said and Harry smiled kissing her again softly. "Night Gin." He said and she turned and walked down the corridor towards the astronomy tower, her footsteps echoing slightly. Harry turned and walked upstairs to his dormitory. Ginny checked each of the classrooms and then climbed the staircase to the astronomy tower. She pushed the door open and gasped slightly at the figure that was standing on the rail of the tower. Draco. Ginny walked forward slowly and stopped. "Draco..." She said quietly and he stiffened. Slowly he turned to look at her. Ginny could see the bruise and a large cut on his cheek. And the streaks where tears had washed blood away. She stood there at looked at him, the pain from his eyes reflecting in her own. "Please, Draco. Come down." She said and he shook his head. "I can't Ginny." He said. That was the first time she had ever heard him say her first name. She felt tears in her eyes. "Please Draco." She said softly and he saw the tears in her eyes. He wanted to jump just because of this but instead he climbed down and to both of their surprise Ginny flung herself into his arms and hugged him. Draco froze for a moment then slid his arms around her and hugged her. Ginny pulled away quickly after she realized that she was hugging Draco Malfoy. She sank to the ground and leaned against the wall. Draco sat down next to her and looked at her. "Why did you stop me?" He asked and Ginny looked up at him. "I don't know. Maybe because I see something good in you that nobody else does." She said and smiled at him. Draco's heart skipped a beat. "Thank you Ginny. No one has _ever _said that in a way that made me believe it." He said and Ginny moved to hug him. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. A few minutes later Ginny said she needed to go and they both stood. "Ginny..." Started Draco and Ginny turned to him and smiled "yeah Draco?" She said and Draco gave her a small smile. "Don't be afraid to talk to me." He said and she grinned. Ginny's smiled broadened. "And the same to you." She said and walked down the stairs of the tower.

She couldn't think straight. Her mind was full of to many thoughts. She couldn't like Draco. She just couldn't. He was a Malfoy. And she was with Harry. She quickened her pace at the thought of Harry and hurried up to the Gryffindor common room without finishing her rounds.

Harry was sitting in the common room staring into the fire and waiting for Ginny. It had been a good 2 hours since they had parted and he was starting to worry. He didn't hear the portrait door open but he jumped when Ginny spoke to him. "Sorry I'm late." She said and Harry jumped. Ginny smiled and sat on his lap. "Scare you?" she said and Harry wrapped his arms around her. "A bit yeah." He said and she leaned in and kissed him. "You were gone for a while. I was getting worried." He said and she sighed and moved off his lap and onto the couch. "There were a lot of kids out of bed." She lied, knowing that he would probably flip if she told him what really happened. She could get really tired of him being so protective sometimes. (**A/N**: this is an extra warning. This IS a Harry/Ginny and Hermione/Ron fic. But there IS a lot of pairing before they finally get things straight.)

Harry smiled. "That would figure. Halloween is coming up and it's going to be worse." He said and turned on the couch pulling her into his arms. Ginny smiled and rested her head against his chest as he softly stroked her hair. But she couldn't shake the conversation with Draco. It haunted her. Finally a realization surfaced in her mind. _"I like Draco Malfoy." _ She thought and sat up quickly. Harry jumped. "Gin? Are you alright?" He asked and Ginny looked at him. "Y-yeah I'm fine. Just a headache. I'm going to bed Harry." She said as she stood up. Harry looked at her suspiciously but stood up and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. For that brief moment the thoughts of Draco left her mind as she kissed him back. She felt her body temperature rising as the kiss deepened. Harry tightened his grip on her and she pressed her body to his which brought on a small moan from Harry. When they finally pulled away hesitantly and gasping for breath, Harry pressed his lips to her forehead and Ginny smiled and they stood there for what seemed like forever just looking into each others eyes. Finally the conversation with Draco surfaced in Ginny's mind and she pulled away. "I'm going to bed Harry." She said and Harry gave a sad little smile that broke Ginny's heart. She stood on her toes and kissed him. "I love you Ginny." He said and she felt a shiver go up her spine. "I love you too Harry." She said. And meant it. She turned and jogged up the stairs to her dorm. She pushed open the door and fell onto her bed. It had been a long. Day.

**A/N:** Ok I know I know. Short chapter. It'll be longer next time but I'm working now so it's hard to find time to write. Plus I'm working on another story, it's a real story not a fan fic so it's also preoccuping me. Love ya'll. Go review. NOW. Please. :P


	9. All Apologies

**A/N:** Well. Chapter 9 finally. It will most likely be another 10 chapters or more before I'm satisfied with this enough to end it. Anyway. Onto the story.

**Chapter Nine.  
All Apologies.  
**

The next morning Ginny woke up and instantly her thoughts went to the conversation with Draco. As she pulled herself out of bed she tried to shake the thought but couldn't. It lingered with her throughout breakfast and until she reached the door of the potions classroom. She was talking to Harry and Ron when she noticed Draco standing alone leaning against the wall watching her. She pulled her gaze away from him as Professor Slughorn opened the door. "Good Morning, Good Morning." He said as he ushered them into the classroom. Hermione took the empty seat in the back of the room and stared at the cauldron in front of her. "Today class, we will be learning how to make a rather fun potion." Said Slughorn as the rest of the class took their seats. Hermione tried to listen but couldn't focus. "I figured that since this is your last year I could go easy on you for the first few lessons. This is a simple potion." Slughorn held up a bottle filled with silvery colored liquid. "Who can tell me what this is." He said. Ginny's hand shot into the air and Harry looked at her surprised. "Ah Ms. Weasley." Said Slughorn pointing to Ginny. Ginny smiled "that is the hunger potion. On drop on a speck of dirt can give you the food or drink you crave." She said. "Very good. 10 points to Gryffindor" Said Slughorn setting the bottle down. "Simple instructions are on the board. Use your ingredients carefully. You have one hour." He said taking a seat behind his desk.

Within half an hour the room started to smell of a mixture of wonderful foods and something that made Hermione gag. She stood over the silver colored liquid in her cauldron and sighed. She heard a loud knock on the door and saw Filch walk in. She watched as he walked to Slughorn and handed him a slip of paper then turned and walked out. Slughorn read the paper then looked up. "Ms. Granger. Professor McGonagal wants to see you in her office. She said to bring a friend with you." He said. Hermione stepped out from behind her desk without a word and picked up her bag. Without thinking she grabbed Ron's arm and walked to the front of the class. Slughorn handed her the paper and Hermione glanced at it. _"Chocolate Cauldrons. McGonagal is keeping Dumbledore's tradition." _She thought looking at the password as she and Ron walked out of the classroom and made for the Headmistress's office. When they reached the gargoyle Hermione took a deep breath getting a sudden feeling of dread. Ron glanced at her. "Hermione? Are you ok?" He asked and she smiled weakly and started to nod, but then she stopped and shook her head. "I'm terrified." She said. Ron put an arm around her shoulders. "Chocolate Cauldrons." He said and the gargoyle leapt aside. They stepped onto the stairs and made their way to the top. Hermione reached out a hand and knocked on the door. "Come in!" Came McGonagal's voice and Ron pushed the door open and they stepped in. McGonagal was sitting behind her desk. And sitting across from her was Christopher. Hermione screamed and turned to run. "Wait!" Said McGonagal and Ron grabbed Hermione and pulled her to him quickly not taking his eyes off of Christopher. He wanted to rip him to pieces but something wouldn't let him. Christopher couldn't look at Hermione. Ron held her there and she buried her face in his chest sobbing hard. "Hermione dear I know this is hard. That is why I asked you to bring someone with you. But I think Christopher has something to tell you." Said McGonagal setting a soothing hand on Hermione's back. Ron loosened his grip on Hermione as she lifted her head to listen. Christopher stood slowly not taking his gaze off the floor. "Hermione. For what I did I know there is no forgiveness and no charm in the world that could make you forget that. But Hermione it wasn't me. I was under the imperious curse." He said and Ron swore he saw Hermione's eyes flash red as she pulled out of his arms. "YOU LIAR! I SAW IT! I SAW THE DARK MARK ON YOUR ARM! YOU DID IT! NOT SOME BLOODY CURSE!" She screamed at him. Christopher pulled up the sleeve of his robes on both arms. Nothing. "You covered it up." She said. "That's impossible Hermione." Said Ron quietly and she whirled around to face him. "TAKING HIS SIDE NOW RONALD!" She yelled. Ron shook his head staring at her. "What Mr. Weasley meant is that it is not possible to cover the dark mark. Not even with make up or a powerful spell. Voldemort made sure of that." Said McGonagal and Hermione looked at her in disbelief. "It's true Hermione. We even used vieretaserum." McGonagal watched her as Hermione looked back and forth between her and Christopher.

Hermione couldn't think. She didn't notice when McGonagal sat down behind her desk. She didn't think before she was walking forward and throwing herself into Christopher's arms hugging him tight. Ron watched her and sighed. He could feel his heart being ripped to shreds as he watched them. Silently he turned and walked out the door. He choked back tears and every insane thought he had as he reached the bottom of the stairs and turned towards the Gryffindor staircase. He couldn't stop the single tear that fell down his cheek as he walked into the empty Gryffindor Common room. He sank onto the sofa and sighed staring into the fire. He tried to fall asleep but couldn't. He didn't look up when he heard footsteps outside the portrait.

Hermione pushed the portrait door open and saw Ron sitting on the sofa. "Ron? Are you alright?" She said walking to him but stopping a couple of yards away when she noticed tears running down his face. "Ron?" she said softly. Ron turned at looked at her. "What." He said bitterly and she flinched. "I thought you'd be with your boyfriend." Said Ron glaring at her.

She looked at him, shocked. "He's not my boyfriend Ron. Not anymore anyway." She said taking a step towards him. "Bullshit. I saw the way you looked at him tonight. When you found out he was innocent. You wanted him right then Hermione." He said standing up and starting to walk away. "I don't understand Ron. Whatever I did I'm sorry." She said watching him. "That is it Hermione. You have no bloody clue what you do to me!" He said whirling around and walking towards her. Hermione took a couple steps back. "I-I'm sorry." She said. "Your all apologies Hermione but you still don't know..." He moved closer to her and she stayed still letting him cup her cheek with his hand. He looked her in the eye and almost started crying again seeing all the hurt in her eyes. "I love you Hermione." He said and he leaned in, and kissed her.

A/N: I was gonna make this longer but I decided you needed to know that I'm still alive! Well next chappy will be up ASAP!


	10. I against I

A/N: Well it's been ages since I posted a new chapter so here it is.

**Chapter Ten**

**I Against I**

Hermione could breathe. Her heart stopped. All she could feel was his lips on hers and their bodies pressed together. Her head was swimming as she kissed him back. When they pulled away the tears were streaming down her face. She couldn't stay there. She turned and ran blindly out of the common room. She kept running. She didn't know where she was going all she knew was that she needed to get away from Ron.

Ron stood there, frozen. His heart wouldn't let him move. If he moved he'd realize that she was gone. Slowly, on step at a time he climbed the stairs to his dorm. Sinking onto his bed he sighed. He turned over and pulled the curtain shut. He didn't even bother to take his shoes off. He closed his eyes but couldn't sleep. He just laid there and fought back the tears till he couldn't anymore.

Hermione finally stopped and collapsed on a staircase. She looked around trying to figure out where she was and was surprised to notice she was in the DADA wing. She leaned against the wall and put her head in her hands. She felt sick. Her head was spinning and she felt like she was going to pass out. She staggered towards a door she couldn't make out and before she could reach it she hit the ground completely unconscious.

When she woke up she couldn't tell where she was. It was a totally unfamiliar to her. She sat up slowly, her head was pounding. "Good to see you awake." Said a voice behind her. She knew instantly who it was. "Where are we Christopher?" She said. "My common room I guess you'd call it. It's not much but it works for me." He said and walked around the couch that Hermione was on and handed her a steaming cup of hot cocoa. She sipped it slowly and he took a seat next to her. "What happened? All I remember is running and then I got to a staircase." She said a few minutes later. "You passed out. I found you outside my door about an hour ago." Said Christopher. Hermione looked panic stricken. "An HOUR. I better go. Everybody will be wondering where I am." She said and started to stand up but was back down almost as fast as she stood up. Christopher caught her and set her on the couch slowly. "I suggest you let me tell McGonagall you are asleep in my common room because you passed out and let her stop Potter and Weasley from worrying." He said and stepped to the fire. He threw in some floo powder and disappeared.

Hermione sat there and looked around. It really wasn't much. A few dishes were scattered here and there and cloaks and socks were strewn about the room. She saw a shelf full of books and slowly stood up and walked to the shelf. She couldn't keep herself from sliding "Pride and Prejudice" off the shelf. She sat on the couch and was only a few sentences into it when Christopher appeared again. She barely noticed and he shook his head and smiled. He took a seat next to her and moved a little closer to read over her shoulder. Hermione, feeling awkward, shifted slightly. Christopher looked at her. "Hermione…" he started but she interrupted. "I think I'd better go." She said and stood up holding the book to her chest like a barrier. Christopher sighed. "Hermione I know that you don't want to trust me but you can trust me on this. I never meant to hurt you and I…" He paused trying to select his words carefully. "I care about you Hermione. I great deal in fact." Hermione's breath caught in her chest. She couldn't take her eyes off of his. One step, she could feel her heart pounding. Another step, she could see the blue in his eyes shining. One last step and the book dropped. They were close enough now she could feel his warm breath on her face. She could smell a mix of toothpaste and coffee. He lifted his hand and cupped her face. She almost fainted at his touch and she put her hand on his chest to keep her balance. "Christopher…" She started. "Yes darling." He said softly pressing his lips to her forehead. "We shouldn't do this…" She whispered. He nodded slowly and reluctantly pulled away from her. He looked like it was tearing him apart to do it, but he finally managed to let her go. She sighed and looked at the floor. She knew she had to get out of there. He ran a hand through his hair and sank onto the couch. She leaned over and kissed his forehead. She turned and walked out the door. She knew where to go. It was the only place she could really think. She ran up the stairs to the astronomy tower and pushed open the door.

The cold air hit her like a wall. She stepped out into the night and leaned against the cool brick wall. It had been a long day, and as much as she wanted to think about Christopher, something wouldn't let her. The person that hadn't left her mind all night was a tall, skinny, red head. She knew what to do. She turned and ran down the stairs and back to the common room. She bolted up the stairs to Ron's dorm. He was asleep. Nobody else was in yet. She slid onto the bed with him and ran her fingers through his hair. His eyes opened and with out a moment's hesitation she kissed him.

A/N: ok short. But I'm alive. I promise more soon. Lovez. Laterz.


	11. Sleeping With the Enemy

**A/N: **Ok.So yeah. Not much to say. I'm having a bad week…So I'm just going to write this chapter and we'll see how it turns out.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Sleeping With the Enemy**

* * *

(Earlier that day)

Harry and Ginny had left the potions classroom together holding hands and laughing about something as they walked down the hall. They almost looked heartbroken when they had to part ways for different classes. Harry kissed her and they said goodbye. He turned and walked down the hall towards the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom and Ginny turned for the door to go out to the greenhouses for Herbology. She noticed Malfoy head in the same direction as Harry and she flashed him a smile. He returned it which surprised her but she kept walking. She walked into the greenhouse and sat down next to Colin who was rambling about some guy in Ravenclaw (Colin was one of those oh so obviously gay but not out of the closet to everyone yet guys). Ginny laughed when she heard him telling one of the other 6th years that he was close friends with that the guy was "So shagable it's not funny".

After herbology was over Ginny headed for the great hall to meet Harry for lunch. Malfoy walked up beside her and she looked at him and smiled. He smiled back but Ginny could tell there was something up. She figured she could find out later. She took her usual seat next to Harry and looked around for Ron and Hermione. "They must still be with McGonagall" She said and Harry shrugged in mid-bite of his sandwich. Ginny smiled reached out and wiped a bit of mustard off of the corner of his mouth. He smiled and kissed her softly.

Later, as they were leaving lunch and heading for the dorms for their afternoon break before Ginny had Ancient Runes. They were walking up the stairs to the guy's dorms to take a nap together. They got to the door and were about to walk in but they heard a voice inside that made them both stop. Hermione's voice came from the other side of the door. "I love you Ron." Ginny's eyes got wide and she stepped away from the door with a smile creeping across her face. She gestured towards the stairs and she and Harry quietly ran down them. They ran straight across and up the stairs to the girls dorms and started cracking up as soon as they opened the door to Ginny's dorm.

As the day went on Harry and Ginny barely saw Ron and Hermione without each other. They weren't really dating yet but they never took their eyes off each other. Ginny passed them in the hall with Harry on the way to Divination and she gave Harry a knowing smile.

At dinner that night Ron and Hermione sat so close to each other that Ginny feared for their lack of oxygen. She was looking around for Harry, who had taken off for the pitch to check on the state of the schools brooms before practice the next day, when there came a huge crash outside the Great Hall. Heads snapped up at the sound of the scream. Ginny felt chills go down her back. Then she heard the second scream. Not exactly a scream but someone shouting.

She leapt to her feet and ran for the door with Ron and Hermione right behind her. She reached the door and the scene that greeted her about sent her heart to the roof. Harry was standing there, blood dripping off of his robes with a girl that didn't look to be more than four or five in his arms. She was crying and clutching her stomach. The crowd had gathered behind Ginny and teachers were shoving their way through. Harry was breathing hard as he slowly sank to his knees.

Ginny ran to him, ignoring the teachers that were pushing past and she got on her knees next to him starting to feel tears in her eyes but she forced them back. The girl was passed out now but Harry had a grip on her. Ginny put a hand on his shoulder and he looked at her. She saw the panic in his eyes as McGonagall and Slughorn lifted him to his feet and Hagrid took the girl and they headed for the hospital wing.

Ron, Ginny and Hermione were standing outside the hospital wing for three hours. No one went in, and no one came out. Ron paced the hall and Hermione and Ginny sat on the floor staring at the wall. No one talked. The hours passed by before anyone came out. Finally, McGonagall came out, looking pale. Hermione and Ginny jumped up and Ron stopped pacing. "He's a bit shaken still. But I know he wants to see you." She said and hurried down the hall in the direction of her office. Ginny almost ran through the door. She walked to Harry's bed where he was sitting with his feet hanging off the side. He immediately reached out and hugged her tightly.

They all stood in silence for a few minutes. Harry didn't let go of Ginny. His bandaged hand gripped her shoulder and he held her there, his arms around her, his eyes closed, silently thanking someone that he was there. When they pulled apart Ginny's eyes were red from crying and Harry had a little more normal look in his eyes.

It took a while for Harry to start talking. But when he did they listened. "I was down at the pitch, and I heard a scream. I thought for a moment that I was only imagining it because I didn't see anything. But I looked around and saw this woman, running from the forest. She had the girl in her arms and they were running towards the pitch. There was a death eater following them. He was one I though I hadn't seen before. He was tall and thin and had dark hair. But as they got closer I recognized him. It was Snape." Hermione gasped and Ron stopped moving. Ginny stared. But it clicked in their heads. "He killed the woman. They charm missed the girl by inches but he was quick to hex her. I ran and tried to hex him but he was gone before I could."

The room once again fell silent and they all looked to where the small girl lay, now fast asleep, but alive. "I don't know her name, and she passed out before they could ask her." Said Harry with his eyes glued on the girl. They all watched the slow rise and fall of the girl's chest as she breathed. Ginny's eyes were filling with tears again as she thought about her. She had no family, she guessed. No mother, and she was so small Ginny figured she hadn't eaten in days.

Harry, noticing Ginny's eyes pulled her into his arms and held her. Hermione turned her face away from them so that they couldn't see the tears that were rolling down her face. But Ron saw them. He put an arm around her and kissed the side of her head. She turned and leaned against him sniffing. "All we can do is wait." Said Harry. "We can find out more later."

A/N: I was going to make it longer but I have the cold from hell right now so I can't really focus. Thanks to all of my reviewers. Loves. Laters.


	12. So Dark the Con ofRoses?

**Authors Note: **So I continue, after having the most horrible weekend, packing, chasing my golden retriever across Mark Twain forest, and having the cold from hell.So despite that I hope that this will still turn out good. Onward ho.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**So Dark the Con of….Roses?**

* * *

That evening, after dinner and classes, Harry and the gang were on their way to the Hospital Wing to check on the girl. "Poor thing, she's slept all day." Said Hermione, adjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder. "Well you would too." Said Harry walking with his arm around Ginny's waist, looking at the floor as they walked.

They turned into the Hospital Wing and saw that the girl was awake. McGonagall was sitting on her bed talking to the girl as if they were mother and daughter. The gang walked over and McGonagall looked up and nodded. Harry walked to the side of the bed and almost instantly the girl leaped into his arms and hugged him.

Everyone stood in astonishment. They watched Harry hug the girl as she cried. When the girl let go she stood on the bed and looked at Harry. "Dat Ms. Gongall lady said YOU saved me." She said looking excited. Harry didn't nod he just glanced in McGonagall's direction and raised an eyebrow. "Well, Ms Gongall is over exadurating. But I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He said smiling. "YOU'RE Harry Potter! Wow. I'm Abigail New." Said the girl sitting down on the bed.

"Hermione, Ron, would you two mind taking her down to the kitchens to get something to eat?" Said McGonagall stepping forward. Ron and Hermione nodded and Hermione helped Abigail off the bed and they started for the door. Harry sighed and set on the edge of the bed. Ginny stayed off to the side staring at the floor and trying to stay out of the way. Harry glanced up at her and winked trying to make her feel better but in truth he was terrified. McGonagall walked over to him and sighed. "She's 5 years old. Used to live in Surrey, probably not far from you. She said that the "bad men" came to her house yesterday and tried to take her mum away. But her dad wouldn't let them but he got hurt and fell asleep and didn't wake up." She said looking weary.

Harry ran a hand through his disheveled hair and sighed. "I knew she was familiar." Ginny tilted her head to the side and watched him. "She lived a block away from me. Her mother babysat Dudley and I when we were younger. But then Dudley soon became a complete git and she refused to watch us. But I always loved going over to her house." Harry had a far away look in his eyes as he said that. Ginny could tell that somewhere deep inside he was missing home. Despite the Dursley's attitudes towards him.

"I knew she had a baby, but Vernon forbid me from going to see her." He said a look of regret passed over his face and Ginny's heart leapt. She knew this all had to stop. Harry was changing and she didn't like it. Ginny turned and walked out of the room without saying anything. She could feel Harry's eyes watching her as she left the room but he made no move to follow her and she was glad.

She ran up the stairs of the astronomy tower, hoping that no one was there. She opened the door and walked out into the cool night air. It took her a few moments to notice Draco leaning against the wall. He was watching her intently. His eyes never left hers as he walked toward her and brushed her red hair out of her face. Ginny tried to speak, to tell him no, but his eyes mesmerized her. She lifted her hand to his, a drunken dizzy feeling rising in her stomach. _"I shouldn't be doing this…" _She thought but every sane thought and emotion left her as he kissed her. All of the sounds around her seemed to disappear. She kissed him back and he put his arms around her and kissed her hungrily.

"I hope he's worth it." Came a voice from the door that almost made Ginny sick at the sound of it. She turned to see Harry standing in the door and she stepped a little closer to the edge wanting to jump right off it. "Harry…I…" She started. "No, Ginny, don't start. You just kissed DRACO Malfoy. Thanks. A lot for the confidence boost." With that he turned and walked through the door and down the stairs.

Ginny sank to the ground crying. Draco knelt down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She smacked it away and he stood, looking shocked for a second. Then anger passed through his eyes and he grabbed her by the arms and pulled her to her feet. Ginny tried to push past him but he pushed her back against the edge and leaned her over it. She screamed but he didn't move. "DRACO PULL ME UP!" he didn't listen he just pushed her further.

Harry heard the scream, his heart leapt and he turned and bounded up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He threw the door open just as Draco pushed her all the way. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Harry punched him hard across the jaw and Draco hit the ground. "Accio firebolt!" yelled Harry and within seconds his broom was at his side. He kicked off and dropped downward scooping Ginny into his arms and pulling up inches before they hit the ground. Harry sat her on the ground and she looked up at the tower and screamed, just as Draco hit the ground. Harry heard an awful crunch and pulled Ginny against him. As furious as he was with her he couldn't let her see that.

McGonagall and the other teachers were on the scene within minutes. Harry retold the story, leaving out the part about Ginny kissing Malfoy. Ginny sat off to the side, her knees pulled up to her chest. She stared at the ground as if she expected it to do something, to take it all back. But in truth she was just wishing it would open up and swallow her whole.

They had taken Draco to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey sent a student down to tell them. "She said he's alive. Barely, but he is." McGonagall sighed with relief. "Thank Merlin for that much." Harry walked towards Ginny. She started to say she was sorry but he interrupted her. "Don't, Ginny. I honestly don't care what you say right now." She looked at him and tears sprung to her eyes at the look on his face. "Draco, fucking, Malfoy Ginny. How can you expect me to forgive you for that?" He said, seeming to spit the words at her. "Harry, I" "DON'T Ginny. Just, don't." He turned and walked away. Ginny burst into tears and Hermione, having just shown up. ran to her, Ron chased after Harry to find out from him what happened. "HARRY! Wait up!" Yelled Ron and Harry slowed down a little. He didn't even wait for Ron to ask. "She fucking kissed him Ron. FUCK. Draco Malfoy." He said viciously. "Wait, who kissed Draco?" Said Ron, confused. "You're bloody sister that's who." Harry sped up his walk, trying to get as far away from the scene as he could.

Later that night, Ginny was sitting under the big tree next to the lake. She couldn't go inside. Hermione had left an hour or so ago, she really had no clue what time it was. She couldn't believe how her life had slid into the shitter in less than a day. "Fuck why am I such an idiot…" She cursed herself out loud. In less than a day she had kissed the enemy, screwed up the best relasionship, and caused a guy to jump off of a building. "I need therapy…" She sighed, stood up, and started walking towards the castle.

She climbed the stairs to her dorm and sat on the edge of her bed and started to cry again. She stood up and a wave of nausea hit her. She bolted to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet. She sat on the floor and leaned against the counter sobbing as quietly as she could. She pushed the door closed with her foot and cried.

She had no clue what to do. She had heard of people doing it before but could never understand how they could do it. She pulled herself to her feet and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair looked like a bush caught on fire, she had eyeliner and mascara running down her cheeks, and tear stains still fresh. She reached into the drawer where she kept her razors and broke the blade out of one. She turned her back to the mirror as she dug it into her left arm. The flood of relief that came over her surprised her. She felt like she was finally in control of something. She dug a small silver box out of the bottom of the drawer. It was the box she normally kept her jewelry in. She lifted the side of the red velvet and tucked the blade into it. She stuck the box back in the drawer and wiped the blood off of her arm. She tugged her sleeve down over the cut and walked out of the bathroom and sank into bed. She fell asleep with no tears…no thoughts.

**A/N: **Depressing end to a chapter I know. But hey… Anyway. More soon. I promise! Lovez. Laterz.

P.S. THANKS TO ALLLLLLL OF MY REVIEWERS! YOU GUYS ROCK!!!


	13. What Does It Feel Like To Be A Ghost?

**Author's Note: **Okay, okay. I know it took me forever, but here it is. My excuse for it taking so long is resonable at least! I moved and the computer that my fic was on crashed. Sucks huh? I'm also using Word Pad insted of Microsoft Word because of the new comp so ignore the typo's (I made 3 just trying to type typo!). Anyway, onward ho!

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, or any other of JKR's characters. Plain and simple._

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**What Does it Feel Like to Be a Ghost?**

* * *

ONE MONTH LATER

Have you ever felt invisible? Ginny sure did. As she slipped into the bathroom after Herbology to perform her new "routine" she felt like nobody saw her, and for sure nobody saw how she felt, or how she was falling apart on the inside. She closed the door to the stall and listened to the other girls talking about make-up and boys as she closed the lid of the toilet and sat down, pulling the silver box out of her bag and taking the blade out from between the fabric. She sighed, staring at the shiny piece of metal in her hand. She knew it was wrong, but it was the kind of wrong that felt right. So she dug the blade into her arm, in between two other cuts that were just starting to heal. The relief hit her and she relaxed. She slid the blade back into the box and stuffed it into her bag. She pulled out a box of band aids and stuck one on the cut and tugged her sleeve down. She flushed the toilet for show, and walked out of the stall, joining the other girls at the sink. She washed her hands and brushed her hair into her eyes like a shield.

As she walked down the hallway to lunch she focused on the floor, each tile she counted made the relief from the cut wear off a little more. She was almost running when she got to the Great Hall and took her seat next to Hermione and Lavender. Hermione smiled at her and she plastered on her convincing smile as she at her salad, but all the while she was thinking about her cutting. She wondered how she'd made it this far without it, and if she'd ever be able to make it without cutting. It was an addiction, just like a drug, but worse. Harry walked past her and she felt the last of the relief fall from her as he looked at her. He had the girl with him, she was dragging a fluffy brown teddy bear that McGonagal had gotten her. She was staying at the school untill the could find her another place to stay, Harry had volunteered to watch her between classes and on the weekends. Ginny watched him walk to the end of the table and take his seat next to Ron, lifting Abigail onto the seat next to him.

Ginny tore her eyes away from him and stared at her plate. Her appetite was gone, she sat there and pushed the remaining half of her lunch around her plate until the bell rang for class. She got up and threw her bag over her shoulder and headed for class, trying to look like she didn't care.

Harry stared at her as she walked out of the Great Hall, he couldn't believe how she just seemed to not give a damn about what she did. He stood and tried not to kick the table as he took Abigail's hand and followed Ginny. He met McGonagall in the hall and Abigail stayed with her as he ran down the stairs to Potions, following closely behind Ginny. He grabbed her arm as they reached the bottom, she winced as she whirled around to face him and jerked her arm out of his grip. "What do you want Harry?" She asked, resisting the urge to rub her arm. "We need to talk." Said Harry, looking a little upset. "Oh so now your talking to me. Instead of a month ago! We have class Harry." She said and turned around and walked into class. Harry stood there for a second, a little dazed that she finally acted out. He walked into class and sat in the back, across from Ginny's table.

As the class started on their project for the day, Harry glanced over at Ginny. She was concentrating on her work, letting her hair fall into her eyes as she stirred the silvery-blue liquid in her cauldron. He watched her as she stood on her tip toes to look into the cauldron and her sleeve slipped down a little. Harry gasped slightly and tore his eyes away from her quickly, trying to figure out what he had just seen. He glanced back over at her and she'd pulled her sleeve down over her hand and was cutting more ingrediants for her potion. Harry tried to focus on his own potion, which was mint-green instead of the silvery-blue it should be. He quickly stirred it and threw in the remaining ingrediants, not really caring if it turned out right or not. _"How could she do that?" _ He thought. He couldn't concentrate on his work, his head was full of questions, and at the top of the list was the worst of all. Was it his fault?

After class Harry followed Ginny back up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, she stopped and turned to face him. "If you want something just ask, stop following me Harry." She said crossing her arms. "I want to know why you do it." Said Harry staring at the floor. "Why I do what?" Asked Ginny, looking confused. Harry walked forward and took her arms and Ginny tried to jerk them back franticly but he pulled her back and tugged her sleeve up. He stared, at a loss for words. Her arms were a bloody cut up mess. Ginny jerked her arms back and pulled her sleeves down. Then, she smacked him. Hard, across the face. "WHY! Why did you do that Harry?!" She yelled at him. "Because!" He yelled back, turning red. "Because is NOT a fucking reason Harry! You...You wernt supposed to know." She said, staring at the floor. Harry sank into an arm chair and rested his head in his hand. Ginny watched him, not sure what to say. "Ginny, are you doing this..." He stopped and took a deep breath "are you doing this because of me?" He said, Ginny could tell it was killing him, thinking he was the reason. She sat on the couch facing him and sighed. "No, its not because of you Harry." She said staring at the floor, her fingers laced together and her knuckles glowing white. "Its because of me." She said. Harry looked at her and all the bad that he had felt about her disappeared. He crossed the gap to the couch and knelt in front of her. "Ginny, why do you say that?" He said. She looked at him and started to cry. "Because it's true, I screwed up, not you. You were perfect and I still kissed him." She said, forcing it out through her tears. Harry sighed. "Yes, you did. But you can't do this to yourself because of one mistake." He said and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "And we can't keep acting like we have been, even if we're not together." He said, trying to keep himself calm.

Ginny could feel her heart breaking a little more. But she smiled and looked at him. "Yeah I agree. So, friends?" She asked holding out her hand. "Only if you promise to never, do it again." He said touching her arm to imphasize what he meant. She sighed. "Yes I promise." She said. "Good." He said and shook her hand, then pulled her into a tight hug. "NEVER, again Ginny." He whispered, and Ginny could hear the slight sense of fear in his voice. "Never." She said. But she knew it was a lie.

"Hey, I have to go get Abigail. Are you okay?" Asked Harry standing up and smiling at her. "Yeah, I'll be fine, I think I'll go take a nap while I have free time." Said Ginny, standing and picking up her bag. "Okay, have a good nap." Said Harry as he walked out. Ginny ran for the stairs after the portrait closed and bounded up them to her dorm. Her roommates were gone to class so she closed and locked the door. She threw her bag across the room and kicked the door. Tears were streaming down her face and she could hardly breathe from how hard she was crying. She slid down against the door and cried, pulling her knees to her chest. She just sat there for a while, crying and trying to talk herself out of doing it again. She promised she wouldn't, but she knew she was going to. She stood up and picked the box up out of the pile of things that had fallen out of her bag. As she slide the blade from between the fabric she knew this was it. She pulled up her sleeves and cut deep, several times along her arms, and still no relief. She rolled up her jeans and cut her legs, trying despretly to get that relief that she wanted. She finally stopped, looking at the bloody mess on her arms and legs. She still felt no relief, and just knew she never would. But she put the blade back into the box and went to clean up the blood.

Harry walked out onto the grounds with Abigail and Ron, figuring the cool air would help clear his mind a little. They walked down to the quidditch pitch and Harry pulled one of the old training brooms out of the shed and lifted Abigail onto it. She giggled and Harry walked next to her as she flew around in circles. He was concentrating on her and it helped keep his mind off of Ginny for a few seconds. He stared off into the woods as he held onto the broom, walking in slow circles. He counted his steps, and the times they went around, but still she was there.

Harry looked up at the school and sighed. He couldn't control her, and he knew that, but thats what worried him the most. I scream rang out from the castle and Harry was immediently shaken from his thoughts. He looked at Ron and they grabbed Abigail and ran. As they ran through the doors into the castle, the reason for the scream was instantly made known. A dark figure was hovering over a body on the floor, there was a crowd standing around and the professors were staring, not sure what to do. Harry tightened his grip on Abigail and looked around for Ginny. They all stood in silence as the body on the floor tried to stand. Harry watched as the figure slowly turned from black to white. Ginny and Hermione made their way slowly around to Harry. They stared as the body on the floor rose to its feet. The room was filled with the sounds of a crowd-wide gasp. "PROFESSOR?" Came McGonagalls voice, as the body threw its hood back and the face of Albus Dumbledore emerged. Harry stood in shock, and slowly lowered Abigail to the floor. A loud crack rang through the hall and the figure disappeared. Dumbledore brushed off his robes as the crowd looked on, to shocked to speak.

McGonagall took a step towards him, "Albus, is it really you?" She said. Dumbledore looked at her and smiled. "Of course it's me Minerva, you can even use veriteserum if you feel it is necessary." He said. "But, how?! We all saw it happen!" Said Slughorn. "Did you really think that I didn't have a plan Horace? Really, you've known me for so long I would think you'd know better." Harry couldn't move, he could hear Ginny and Hermione sniffling next to him, but couldn't bring himself to comfort them. Dumbledore turned and caught Harry's eye. "Harry my boy. Thank Merlin your alright." He said and made his way across the floor and pulled Harry into a hug. Harry swallowed hard and hugged him back, still to shocked to say anything. "Now, I think we all have buisness to attend to. Minerva, would you join me in my- our office, students, back to your classes please. I can assure your that you will be notified of exactly what happened as soon as possible." Said Dumbledore, and then he took a deep breath and looked around. "It is very good to see all of you again, please forgive me for leaving you." He said. And in unison, the hall errupted with applause. Harry looked down at Abigail and smiled. The first real smile Ginny had seen on his face in weeks. Harry raised his eyes to meet hers and she smiled back at him, a fake, but convincing smile.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, sorry it took so long, writers block sucks! But I pushed past it. Now reveiw! Lovez, Laterz. Meggie. 


	14. Men are from Mars

**Author's Note: **So the last chapter wasn't as long as I wanted but I had to make sure ya'll knew I was still around! Onward HO!

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, or any other of JKR's characters. Plain and simple._

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Men Are From Mars...**

* * *

No one could focus as the day dragged on, least of all Harry. He was still in shock, but it was starting to change to relief. The halls had been buzzing with the events of the day for the past few hours. He was headed to the great hall for dinner, and could feel the new sense of protection in the air. He watched Ginny, walking ahead of him with Hermione, and he smiled, knowing he could not stay mad at her. He took the seat across from her and smiled. She looked at him and smiled back. The room fell silent as McGonagal and Dumbledore entered with the other professors. McGonagal stood and looked out across the room. "I would like to tell you all, that after hours of talking, the other Professors and I are satisfied that our own Albus Dumbledore is with us again." She said, starting to tear up with those last few words. The room errupted in appluase and cheers. Harry and Ron stood on their seats and applauded. McGonagal quieted the room with a look. "I have been honored these past few months to be your Headmistress, but with the return of Professor Dumbledore I have made the decision to release the position to him. If he'll have us again." Cheering once again filled the hall as Dumbledore rose and hugged McGonagal. "Thank you, thank you. I will gladly resume my post, with the exception, that Professor McGonagal stays on as Deputy Headmistress." McGonagal nodded and applause sounded once again.

Dumbledore held up a hand and the room went quiet again. "Over the last few months, I know you have been faced with many challenges. The spell that insured my return was only supposed to go into effect if I was truely needed. I know that I may have frightened a few of you but that was not my intention. My intention was mearly to protect you from harm. You were and are forever MY students. Now, I can see you all salivating over our dinner, so please do not let me keep you from your food any longer." Dumbledore took his seat next to McGonagal as the food appeared and all the students talked about what had happened. Harry watched Ginny as she ate, knowing that he had to talk to her, to tell her he was sorry for ever being mad at her, and that none of it had been her fault. He made up his mind to talk to her that night.

Ginny was the last out of the Great Hall that night, she had to talk to Dumbledore. As he walked over to her she smiled. "Ah, Ms. Weasley. How are you dear?" He said laying a comforting hand on her shoulder and Ginny instantly burst into tears. "Not so good I'm afraid." She said looking at him and sniffing. "I figured, Ginny, all you need remember is that the sweetest things in this world today have come to us through tears and pain. You just need to let the pain go." Said Dumbledore and Ginny looked at him, surprised. She hated, and loved how he could say exactly what she needed to hear. "Thank you, professor. And I'm so glad that your back." She said and turned, walking out the doors. She climbed the stairs to the Astronomy tower, terrified to step out the door but she did. She walked to the edge and leaned against the railing, still crying and unable to stop. She stood there, looking out over the grounds for a long time before she felt a pair of familiar, comforting arms go around her waist. "Its ok Gin. Its gonna be ok." Said Harry, Ginny pulled out of his grip and backed towards the door. "Just stay away from me Harry. I fuck everything up." She said and ran down the stairs.

She ran to her room and told her roommates she was getting a shower. She walked into the bathroom and locked the door, turned the water on and sighed. She stood under the water of the shower, washing her hair and crying again. She couldn't shake off the tears, and she didn't care. The hot water was stinging the fresh cuts on her arms, and she didn't care. She couldn't care. If she cared she couldn't get rid of the pain. As she dried her hair and crawled into bed she knew she cared.

Harry rolled over and looked at his clock, it was 1:00 in the morning. He gave up on sleep and walked downstairs, Ginny was still on his mind and he didn't want to shake her. He took the stairs to the astronomy tower two at a time and gazed up at the stars. He didn't care that the professors would be making their rounds soon. He just needed to clear his head. He sighed and ran his hand along the rails. "A little late to be examining the stars don't you think Harry?" Came Dumbledore's voice from the door. "Just trying to remember where Cassiopeia is Professor." Said Harry, not bothering to turn around. "Ah, Cassiopeia. the goddess that was turned upside down in the skies for simply bragging about her own beauty." Said Dumbledore, walking up beside him. "Harry, whatever it is that is bothering you, it will work its self out through its own course in time. You must not let it get to you." He said and Harry looked at him. "Thanks Professor." Said Harry and Dumbledore clapped him on the back and walked back down the stairs. Harry turned and looked up at the door wanting Ginny to be there, but she wasn't. He sighed heavily and headed back to his dorm.

The next morning, Ginny woke up and wanted to look good. She hated having to cover up her scars, and she hadn't wanted to use a spell on them. But she did. All the ugly marks disappeared and she sighed with relief. She looked at her bare arms and relaxed. She stood and walked to the dresser, pulling out a pair of tight jeans with holes in the knees, and a black tank top that had Hogwarts Diva printed on it in red letters. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and put on some lip gloss and eye liner, slid on a pair of sandles and headed for breakfast. Harry was sitting in his usual spot when she walked in and he dropped his spoon when he saw her. She was gorgeous, and he loved her. But he couldn't risk doing anything. He forced himself to look away and picked up his spoon again.

Ginny ignored the whistles from a couple Hufflepuffs, and took her seat next to Hermione. She glanced at Harry, who flashed her a nervous smile. She smiled back at him and reached for the Cheerios.

After breakfast Ginny followed Hermione out of the Great Hall to find a large group of people milling around the bullitans. They pushed through to read the most recent one

**IN HONOR OF THE RETURN OF OUR BELOVED HEADMASTER A BALL WILL BE HEALD IN THE GREAT HALL ON FRIDAY NIGHT. **

**A TRIP TO HOGSMEADE TO SHOP FOR DRESS CLOTHES WILL BE MADE TOMORROW AFTERNOON. **

**BEUBATONS AND DURMSTRANG HAVE BOTH BEEN INVITED TO ATTEND TO ENCOURAGE SCHOOL ALLIANCE. **

**THEY WILL ARRIVE TONIGHT AT 5:00 PM IN TIME FOR DINNER. **

**ALL STUDENTS MUST BE PRESENT AT DINNER, AND ARE ENCOURAGED TO ATTEND THE BALL. **

**THE THEME WILL BE SPRING WITCH. **

**A SURPRISE BAND WILL BE THERE! **

**ALL YEARS ARE WELCOME. **

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and grinned. "Awesome. Shopping, two other schools. This MIGHT be fun." Said Ginny and Hermione giggled.

They watched the pairing up going on all day, even most of the Slytherin's had dates by lunch. Hermione and Ginny were giggling over Neville's date, a Hufflepuff boy named Lawerence. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and waited for Harry and Ron. Hermione looked up as somebody walked in with a dozen roses. "Aw Gin look, somebody got creative in asking for a date." She said and Ginny giggled. The person with the flowers walked up and handed them to Hermione, who froze and reached out to take them slowly. There was no note, but as she looked up to the door she knew she didn't need one. Ron was walking towards her, hair combed, wearing nice pants, and grinning like a fool. "Go to the ball with me 'Mione?" He said. She stared at him, a little shocked that he was asking her infront of everybody. "You're asking me?" She said. "You told me last time that I should've plucked up the courage and asked you myself before Victor did. Now I am." He said taking her hands and smiling at her. "Will you go to the ball with me Hermione Granger?" He said. A wide grin spread across Hermione's face. "YES! Yes a million times Ron, of course I'll go with you!" She said and he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her, picking her up off the floor. Everybody cheered, including the proffessors. Ginny looked towards the door to see Harry standing there, cheering and clapping and she smiled.

That afternoon, as they were walking to potions Ginny and Hermione were talking about what happened at lunch. Ginny told her that Ron needed to have his head examined to make sure it was still her brother in there and Hermione laughed. They took seats at the back of the class and waitied for Slughorn to begin. "Good afternoon class!" Said Slughorn, appearing out of the back room. "And congradulations Ms. Granger. And Mr. Weasley, what a fine choice." He said and Hermione blushed and smiled at Ron who winked at her. The class dragged on and Hermione and Ginny talked over their strength potion. "I still say the aliens took my brother Hermione." Said Ginny and Hermione giggled. "You just don't know him like I do Ginny." Said Hermione. "Yes and thats a good thing, cause that would be a crime." She said and they both had to hide their laughter. Ginny felt mildly human for the first time in weeks, and she liked being able to laugh again.

After classes Harry hurried to the pitch for Quidditch practice. The team was close behind him and he asked Ron to help him get the balls. "Alright everyone, lets go through the usual warm up. Everybody into the air and we'll start passing the Quaffle." Everybody kicked off into the air and Harry watched Ginny fly to her end of the pitch. Their first game was coming up soon and their team was increadible this year. Ron was almost a better keeper then Oliver Wood, Ginny was the best chaser in school and their new beaters were made to hit large objects with clubs. Harry caught the Quaffle and threw it across the pitch to nobody imparticular. Ginny did an arial roll and caught it, then threw it to the other chaser, who hit it off the end of her tail towards the goals, Ron caught it and threw it back to Harry who blew the whistle. "Alright, lets play a mock-game and call it a day." He said and flew down. Everybody took their spots, One beater for each team, one chaser playing keeper, Ron playing the other, Ginny and the other flipped to see who would play seeker against Harry. Ginny won. Harry loved playing against her. He called in one of their extra players to be the other chaser and he released the balls.

As the game went on Harry watched Ginny more then he watched for the snitch. When he finally spotted it, it was in a corner of the pitch next to the goals, he dashed towards it but Ginny beat him and caught it out of the air. Harry laughed as she did a victory flip. He blew the whistle and the team landed. "Good work, now go get some sleep, we all have stuff to do tomorrow. But don't forget the game is coming up soon and we cannot let Gryffindor lose the title." Everybody cheered and headed back the castle. Ginny and Ron stayed behind to help Harry catch the balls and get them locked away again. As they headed up for the castle again, Ginny couldn't help teasing Ron. "So, did the aliens probe you Ron?" She said. "What are you talking about Ginny?" He asked looking at her. "Well the Ron _I_ know would never bring a girl flowers, OR ask her to the ball in front of the whole school." She said. Harry listened, amused. "Ginny, lay off it alright? I...I couldn't stand to lose out on her again." He said and Ginny went serious. "Oh, sorry for teasing." She said. "It's alright Gin, I would've done the same." He said and they all laughed.

As they walked into the great hall they noticed it was lit up by an array of floating candles. Harry, Ron and Ginny sat down with Hermione just as Dumbledore stood. "Well, it is fabulous to be back again, and this ball is a great honor, and I thank you all. Now, to welcome our guests. Durmstrang School of Wizardry, and Beaubatons Academy of Magic." The two schools entered, about 100 students from each. Everybody cheered and clapped as they took their seats. "Now, let the feast begin!" Harry looked at the new headmaster of Durmstrang. He was much more pleasent looking then his predicessor.

The next day as they wandered around Hogsmeade, Harry and the gang laughed over the various clothing that hung in the stores. Eventually they split and Harry and Ron went to find their outfits for the ball and Ginny and Hermione wandered into a dress shop. Ginny wound her way around the racks of dresses and looked for the perfect dress. She tried on several, but none of them were right. She found a rack at the back of the store that had the prettiest dresses she'd ever seen on it. She found a white one that she knew had to be it. She walked into the change room to try it on. When she looked in the mirror she gasped. She looked completely different. She examined herself in the mirrors and finally decided she had to have it. She changed back and walked to the counter and paid for the dress. It took all of her spending money for the term but she knew it was worth it.

Four and a half hours later they were all in the carriges on their way back to the castle. Hermione was curled up in Ron's arms and Harry and Ginny were sitting awkwardly talking about the day. All classes had been suspended for the Hogsmeade trip and so they had all slept in. They pulled up to the castle and Ginny jumped out of the carriage greatfull that the awkwardness would go away. The dance was tomorrow and she just wanted to sleep. They got through dinner without anything to interesting happening. They climbed the stairs to the Gryffindor Common room and Harry spoke the password "dwarf shoes" and they walked through to their dorms. Hermione and Ron engaged in a long kiss good night, and Ginny just climbed the stairs to her dorm. She kicked her shoes off and colapsed onto her bed. She was asleep within minutes.

Harry crawled into bed and laid there staring at the ceiling. He knew what he was going to do, he just had to do it.

Ginny was standing infront of the bathroom mirror, doing the finishing touches on her hair and makeup. She actually felt like she looked good as she tucked a stray piece of hair into place and smiled at her reflection. She did a little twirl and walked out and down to the long abandoned common room, she knew she was late but didn't care.

Harry stood in the back of the Great Hall, staring around at the crowd and listening to the "Witch Renigades" playing, they were good, but he was watching for her. She hadn't come down yet and he wanted to see her.

Ginny made her way down the stairs to the Great Hall and took a deep breath before taking the final steps to the ball.

Harry looked out the door and watched the stair case, making up his mind that if she didn't show up soon he'd go look for her. Then, he gasped.

Ginny's foot hit the bottom step and she looked up to see Harry, staring at her.

Harry was in a fog, he couldn't talk, think, breathe.

Ginny plastered on a smile and walked towards him, butterflies in her stomach.

Harry stammered and studdered till he was so red that he could've joined the Weasley family. He finally managed to get out a "Wow." and Ginny just blushed and walked past him. He stood there still in a daze that he couldn't shake. Ginny wandered through the crowd and finally caught up with Neville who was standing with his date talking about the horrid way one of the Beaubatons girls was dressed. Ginny laughed with them till Neville asked her to dance and they wandered out onto the dance floor and danced to a fast song. Harry watched on, consumed with jealousy. Ron and Hermione walked over to him and Hermione followed his gaze. "Why don't you ask her to dance Harry?" She said and he shook his head. "No, not yet." He said. "Harry if you don't do it soon, it will be to late." Said Ron. He and Hermione walked away, leaving Harry with his thoughts.

Ginny glanced over at Harry from where she was dancing. He looked really down about something. She just tried to ignore it and kept dancing.

A while later, as the band took a break and music began to blare through the speakers on the stage, Ginny stood by the stage, looking like she was gonna fall asleep on the spot. She had danced with almost every guy in her year and then some. The one guy she didn't dance with, was the only guy she wanted to. But Harry was sulking in the corner still, and she didn't want to bother him.

They had all been milling around, dancing for a while when a voice came through the speakers. "This song goes out to Ginny Weasley, aparantly Ms. Weasley has a very special someone looking for her right now." Ginny froze as the song came on. It was her favorite song. She looked franticly around the room, spinning in circles looking for him. She felt the all to familiar warmth of the arms go around her. She turned and there he was. Harry kissed her, no hesitation, no holding back. And she kissed him back, standing in the middle of the crowd, with everyone looking on they kissed. And neither of them cared. The room seemed to fade around them as they kissed and Harry held her in his arms. When they finally broke apart, the room filled with cheers and Ginny could hear her brother and Hermione over all of them. Harry spun her around and they danced through the rest of the song, and for the rest of the night they never left each others sight.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Ok so I'm guilty of making things go by to quickly but if I didn't get this all out in this chapter I was gonna scream. So, why are you still reading? Go review or I shall not post anymore!!! 


End file.
